The Knight & his Emperor
by Max Nightmare
Summary: Lelouch is told he needs to find a Knight for himself. The whole thing bores Lelouch and decides why not. Soon the Eleven Suzaku Kururugi steps up and asks for the job. After Lelouch makes him his Knight, one starts to feel new emotions for the other...will betrayal, jealousy, family ambition, and differences keep the two apart?
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

*****WARNING TO ALL READERS! CONTAINS SOME YAOI! DON'T LIKE IT, MOVE ALONG. BUT FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW :D C.C., Anya, Jeremiah, Gino, and some other Code Geass characters are are in here but briefly. NOTICE I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS! JUST WROTE THE STORY ^^*****

* * *

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

_**Outside the palace**_

Suzaku stood before the palace door and breathed softly. Today was the day he was coming before the Emperor of Britannia and become his Knight. He didn't know what to expect really. The nobles would probably look down on him and just turn him away before he even had a fair chance to show how highly qualified he was to be a knight. He served a few years in the Britannian army, though sadly he was never recognized as Britannian after all that he's done. All because he was Japanese.

He sighted sadly and stepped inside the palace. This time was going to be different! He'd make sure he'd had his chance and succeed. _Time to show these Britannian's that a Japanese was perfectly capable of becoming a Knight! _He thought as he walked through the grand hallways, admiring the art work and architecture.

* * *

Lelouch looked up at the sky and smiled a bit. Today was a beautiful day. The cool summer breeze danced across his skin, making him smile even more. He dipped his fingers in the Koi pond and watched as the Koi fish scattered at his touch. He chuckled softly and swirled his fingers around causing small ripples to form.

"Emperor Lelouch?" Said a voice from behind.

He frowned a bit and looked back his shoulder to see Lord Jeremiah standing behind him.

"I knew I'd find you out here my prince." Jeremiah said as he bowed.

He sighed. "Is there a reason why you are disturbing my alone time?"

"I apologize for the interruption, but you need to select your Knight of One."

"Could I not do that another day?" He asked and looked back at the koi fish.

"I'd suggest you get it out of the way. Because you have so many things to do. I don't want to over whelm you."

Lelouch nodded and stands wiping the dirt and grass off his clothes. "Shall we?"

Jeremiah nodded and led his Emperor towards the throne room where his advisers and Knights waiting for him to make his appearance. Once in the room the all bowed their heads as he made his way towards his throne and sat down as he crossed his legs.

"Lets get down to business shall we? NOW! Tell me who's on the list to become my Knight!" He told them as they read off the lists of chosen Britannian's from their army's. He sighted in complete boredom. He was enjoying his quiet, alone time by the Koi pond in his rose garden until he was uninterrupted by Jeremiah pestering him to get things done, rather than just letting him put it off for another day. But oh well, might as well please these up tight nobles by choosing his Knight right now.

"The next candidate is..." Said Jeremiah before he scowled a bit. "An Eleven named Suzaku Kururugi."

_An Eleven? Intresting._ He thought as he sat back on his throne.

"Why not just skip him?" Said a woman with dark olive toned skin and long silver hair.

"Every candidate deserves a _fair chance Villetta." _He said sharply.

She nodded. "Bring in the Eleven!"

The giant white doors opened up to let in a tall, brunette boy wearing a Britannian Military uniform. He sat up to get a good look at the Eleven before him. His hair was shaggy that covered his leaf-green eyes.

"State your name to his royal highness the 99th Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia!" Jeremiah said.

"Suzaku Kururugi at your service!" He said and bowed his head.

Lelouch sat up straight and smiled a bit. "By your uniform I assume that you have served in are Military already."

Suzaku nodded and lifted his head up. "For 3-years now your highness."

"Yet you are registered still as an Eleven? What makes you think your qualified to become our Emperor's Knight?!" Interrupted Villetta.

He started to grow annoyed with Villeta's out bursts and was about to have her dismissed until Suzaku spoke up.

"The only reason I wasn't made into a full Britannian was because my superiors did not like the idea of non-britannian's in the armed forces..." He said as he sighted a bit but stood straight and tall. "But during my entire Military service I was trained as a Knightmare pilot, and expert weapons specialist."

"Yet they didn't knowledge you." He sighted and leaned his head onto his hand. _Typical nobles._ He thought.

Suzaku nodded as he stood with his shoulders straight and his chin held high. Just like a proud Britannian soldier should be.

"Well Suzaku Kururgi." He said as he stood and walked towards him. "With your Military experience and background, you were wronged by your superiors. They failed to see how much pride you take to be called a soldier, but I shall not pass up this opportunity " He said and held his hand out towards him.

A big smile appeared on Suzaku's lips as he shook his hand eagerly. The room was filled with gasps as they heard the Emperor's decision on having an Eleven as his personal Knight.

Jeremiah cleared his throat and walked forward. "My Emperor... are you sure you want this _Eleven _as your Knight? Because there are so many more highly qualified Britannian soldiers who would probably make a better choice."

Lelouch's upper lip twitched a bit as he turned towards him. "Do you not like my decision Jeremiah?"

He shook his head to speak but Lelouch raised his hand up to stop him. "Must you question everything I do? Because if that's the case than you sure as hell can go. Because I'm pretty sure Villeta would like to have your position and title."

Villeta grinned sadistically towards Jeremiah and nodded. '_You should go ahead and go.'_ She mouthed and kept grinning.

Jeremiah's lip twitched angrily and shook his head. "I'm sorry my prince... it wont happen again."

"It better not." He chuckled and turned torwards Suzaku. "Gino my Knight of Three will show you around and tell you what needs to be done." He said and smiled one last time at Suzaku before leaving the throne room but stopped at the doors. "Oh and one last thing." He said and looked over his shoulder. "Again congratulation." He said before disappearing into the hallway.

Jeremiah walked towards Suzaku and bumped his shoulder as he walked past him. "Don't get too comfortable being a Knight Eleven. As soon as the Emperor see that his decision was a mistake, and I'll personally see you out."He growled and followed behind his Emperor.

Suzaku chuckled and shook his head. It's only been a day and a half and he managed to piss off a whole roomful of nobles.

"So an Eleven as a Knight? Hmm that's an interesting change up." Chuckled a voice from behind him.

He turned around too see a tall, blonde haired boy, with piercing yet calming blue eyes and smiled at him. "I'm Gino Weinberg. The Knight of Three." He said and held out his hand.

Suzaku shook his hand and smiled back. "Suzaku Kururugi."

"I know." Gino chuckled. "You were the son of Japans last Prime Minister, weren't you?"

He nodded. "After his death I thought about enlisting in the Britannian Military to earn my citizen ship... but as you may know my superiors weren't to happy about an Eleven becoming full Britannian." He chuckled softly.

"Yet. Here you are a Knight of One for the holy Emperor himself." Gino chuckled again. "It was quiet a show to see Jeremiah squirm like that."

He chuckled and nodded. "I couldn't believe the Emperor was about to replace him just like that for crossing him."

"Well having the Emperor on your side is a good thing. Because as you saw he'll stick up for you. Did for me once back then." Gino smiled.

He nodded some more and noticed a petite, pink-haired girl was coming their way. Her face held no expression as she walked beside Gino. "Is this are new Knight of One?" She asked in a bored tone.

Gino smiled and nodded."Suzaku, this is Anya Alstreim are Knight of Six. And the youngest out of the entire Knights of the Round." Gino told him as Anya pulled her camera phone and snapped a picture of Suzaku.

He blinked a few times and watched as she started typing on her phone. "Uh..."

"Don't get weirded out. It's something she does to everyone she meets." Gino explained.

"But what is she writing though?"

"My memory's don't keep. I need to update my memory's." She said in an emotionless tone as she kept typing.

"That's code for updating her blog. You'll get use to it." Gino chuckled and motioned him to follow. "Time to show you were the Emperor stays and what you'll be doing everyday. Basically being by the Emperor's side day and night. And your in charge of waking him up every morning and making sure makes it to his daily meeting unharmed." Gino told him as he nodded.

They walked through the grand hallway of the palace, to tell the truth the palace felt like a giant maze of endless hallways and doors. Judging by all the art and statutes the Emperor must of have good taste. Self-portraits of the entire royal family filled the hall, which made him smile.

"Once you get settled in it's going to be a piece of cake to figure out where your going. If not, then please ask me or Anya and will help with any questions you might have." Gino said and looked towards Anya. She looked up from her phone and nodded. "You'll also be bunking with us in the same hallway just like the entire Knights."

"Speaking of Knights, where are the rest?" He asked.

"Their on some important mission, apparently. So were suppose to hold down the fort while their gone." Gino chuckled and lead him outside where there laid rows of bushes of full bloomed roses of various colors. There were various fountains hidden along the maze like walls of flowers. In the center was a Koi pond with small Koi fish.

"Wow." He gasped."It's beautiful out here."

"Whenever you can't find the Emperor this will probably be the most likely place he'd be. Here or his study which is by the throne room. Just make sure you knock before entering." Gino told him as he nodded. He soon pointed up to the room with the balcony. "You see that?"

He nodded. "What about it?"

"That's the Emperor's room. Just giving you a heads up on where your going." Gino told him.

"Alright. I think I got most of it down." He chuckled.

"Good. I'll give you some time to explore the castle and I'll soon show you to your room." Gino told him as he and Anya walked back inside.

He smiled at his curtosy and walked back to see more of his new home.

**Inside Lelouch's Room**

Lelouch peeked through the curtain at Sukazu as he walked back inside. He chuckled softly and closed the curtains.

"Interesting day Lelouch?" Asked a female voice behind him.

He turned around and smiled to see a curvy woman with long green hair that fell down her shoulders, her yellow eyes hiding some amusement in them. "Hello there C.C. glad to see you're back."

"As am I." She chuckled softly and smiled.

"How is my sister Nannully doing?"

"She is well. She is wondering when her always busy brother will take the time to come visit her." She chuckled softly.

He sighted and gave a weak smile."Soon. I promise." He said and gently cupped her face and kissed the top of her head. "Give her my love will you?"

She nodded as he dropped his hands from her face. "I'll hold you to that promise." She told him and laid her hand on his cheek. Lelouch leaned his head in her hand and put his on top of hers. "I also heard your Knight is a Japanese."

He nodded. "Yeah. Most of them disagree on my decision." He chuckled.

"I think you made a wise choose. I saw that he's very determined." She told him with a smile on her face.

He nodded again. "That's why I choose him. I believe he actually wants this position not because of ambition or power but that he actually wants to be by my side with no strings attached."

"And with no chance of betrayal also I assumed?"

"Right as always C.C." He chuckled.

"Hey! Aren't I always right?" She giggled.

"Yes. I'll give you that, because you haven't steered me in the wrong the direction...yet." He teased and pinched her sides playfully.

"Watch it Lelouch-kun!" She giggled even more and handed him his phone. "Now be a good little Emperor and order me some pizza!"

"Careful." He chuckled. "Eating so much pizza is going to eventually make you sick." He teased.

"Did you forget who your talking too?" She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

**End Of Stage One**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :D Sorry if the begging sounds kinda boring and if I haven't described the characters good enough or scene of the story either. -chuckles- I'll try my best to described my story better ^-^ Hope you read Chapter two: Knighthood begins~ Until next time! **

**-Sincerely Max Nightmare- **


	2. Chapter 2: Knighthood Begins

****Thanks to all of you who reviewed ^^ It was greatly appreciated I can't wait to have so many of you looking forward to reading this story -smiles brightly- and criticism is welcome by anyone, there's always room for improvement and I'd like to know what you think I could do to make this story better****

**Thanks again!**

**-Max Nightmare-**

* * *

As the sun started to rise, peaks of rays made their way through the curtains of Suzaku's room and blinded him a bit. He groaned softly and cringed some. As he started to wake up, he almost forgotten where he was. The grand white room he was staying in gave it away as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He was going to need time to adjust to his new surroundings, though he was going to miss sleeping on the old army cot that he had in his living room. Or miss the wild flowers that grew near his fathers shrine.

He sighted some but soon smiled a little. How he would miss his old life and everyone that was in it, but now he had a new adventure that awaited him. His new life here in the Britannian palace, new Knight under the Emperor himself. This was the greatest opportunity that has ever came his way in his entire life! Maybe for once he could finally do some good and turn the way the Brittanian's looked at the Japanese people. By starting with the Emperor himself, and hopefully his subordinates would follow in his footsteps.

Soon there was a soft knock on his door. "Are you awake yet?" Asked Anya's emotionless voice.

He chuckled softly and got dressed in his new uniform. On his left shoulder he noticed that it bared the Emperor's crest on it. He smiled a bit to himself and buttoned up his cotton shirt, and placed his white riding boots on. He grabbed the brush and ran it through his hair once and looked in the mirror. A young man in all white smiled back at him in his reflection.

The door knob opened slowly to let in a grinning Gino in. "Well, well." He chuckled. "Admiring are selves aren't we?" He grinned.

Suzaku blushed a bit and shook his head. "Uh no. I just want to look perfect I guess..."

"Perfect? Hmm." Gino hummed softly and walked towards him. "There isn't such a thing as _perfect. _That consent is just a mind over matter." He chuckled softly. "Plus, there's no one you have too impress. Just be the best Knight to his Emperor and that shall give you all the respect you need." He smiled and patted his back.

Suzaku smiled back. "Thank you Gino. Since I've been here, you have been the most kindest. And you to Anya." He said to her and smiled.

In response she took out her camera phone and snapped his picture. He could have sworn he saw a small smile curve on her lips as she updated her blog.

Gino clapped his hands and chuckled. "Okay! Let's get you some breakfast before you wake up his majesty."

Suzaku nodded and put down his brush and followed Gino out. As he followed behind him and Anya, he couldn't help but keep eyeing the nobles who passed by and muttered unneeded comments his way. It made Gino laugh a bit, and he was happy someone else was having a good laugh at his expense. To tell the truth he didn't mind the side comments and and glares he got, it wasn't uncommon for him, since his days in the Military that's all he's ever gotten from Britannian's.

"Keep it moving!" Gino called as they walked and turn towards Suzaku. "I'll always have your back!"

Suzaku couldn't help but smile more as they got to the kitchen. He smelled the fresh baked pastry's and brewed coffee. His mouth started to water slightly as Gino handed him a mug.

"The usual?" The maid asked softly and smiled.

"Yes ma'm!" Gino said happily. "You should try her home made cinnamon buns! Their to die for!" He chuckled softly.

She blushed and put a plate in front of them and set down two cinnamon buns for him and Gino and a blueberry tart for Anya. He took a bite and smiled. The pastry was warm and moist in his mouth. He licked at the cinnamon at his mouth and tasted a hint of pumpkin.

"This is very delicious." He smiled and ate more.

She smiled brightly and poured each and everyone of them some coffee and handed them some napkins. "So I see there is finally a new Knight among you."

Gino nodded and smiled happily."Yep. Are Emperor choose a Japanese. I actually like this new change." He chuckled softly and took a sip of his coffee.

She nodded and smiled in Suzaku's direction. "I like this new change also. Were slowly making are way towards a better future."

He smiled and took a sip of his coffee. She handed him a plate of strawberry tarts. "Are Emperor's favorite morning snack."He nodded and took them as he stood up from his seat.

"Good luck!" Both Anya and Gino told him. Gino with his bright smile and Anya with her monotone expression.

He gave a small wave as he exited the kitchen and made his way towards his Emperor's room. Once at the door he breathed softly and entered quietly. The room was quiet, except the soft snores of his highness. He smiled as he saw Lelouch's sleeping face, dreaming peacefully as he set down the plate onto the counter and made his way towards the window and opened the velvety curtains to let in the glimmering sunshine through the room to give a more vibrate feel of the beautiful morning laid out before them.

"Wake up your highness." Suzaku said softly as he gently shook his shoulder.

"Hmm." Lelouch murmured softly and rolled onto his side, pulling the blankets to cover his head.

He chuckled softly and pulled back the blanket. Lelouch's is eyes remind closed as he continued to sleep. He couldn't but smile more at his Emperor's childlike slumber. "I assume that you want to stay in bed all day my prince?"

Lelouch chuckled softly and opened his eyes slowly. "Hmm." He hummed. "I smell Sayoko's homemade tarts." He muttered sleepily as he sat up and stretched his limbs.

He nodded and grabbed the plate from the counter and held it out for his Emperor. Lelouch smiled softly at him and took a tart and bit into it. Strawberry jam ran down his lips slowly as he ate. Suzaku leaned forward and used his thumb to wipe at Lelouch is chin in one swift motion. His violet eyes looked up at Suzaku and smiled softly as he took his hand and licked at his thumb.

Suzaku blushed a bit and pulled his hand back slowly. "I'll leave you to get dressed." He said as he bowed and left for the door. His hand was on the doorknob until he heard a soft cough from behind.

"Thank you Suzaku." Lelouch told him softly.

He didn't have to turn around to see his Emperor's facial reaction. No, his thanks was all he needed to hear to see the smile in his voice.

After ten-minutes passed Lelouch reemerge from his room in an Ashford Academy school uniform. Odd that an Emperor would wear a school uniform. Oh well. He wouldn't question his Emperor's choice in dress. "Where too sire?"

"Into my study. I have tons of paper work that needs to be done sadly." Lelouch chuckled as he gave a weak smile.

He nodded and let his Emperor walk first before he walked behind him. As they walked he looked around his entire surroundings, making sure nothing out of the ordinary happened. He was committed to his new position and committed to doing it well.

"Lelouch!" Called a female voice from the other side of the room.

He looked to see that a curvaceous woman with flowing pink hair and a warm smiled curved on her heart shaped face.

"Euphie? What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked as he peeked over Suzaku's shoulder.

She giggled softly and kept her smile on her face. "Do I need a reason to visit my brother?"

"Well no. But I would appreciate a call so I know you were coming." He chuckled softly.

"Where's the fun in that?" She giggled more and turned towards Suzaku and held her hand out. "Euphemia Li Britannia, and one of Lelouch's is sisters."

"Pleasure." Suzaku smiled and kissed her hand.

She giggled even more and looked towards her brother. "Where are your manner Lelouch? Aren't you going to introduce us?"

He chuckled softly. "Right. I'm so rude." He said sarcastically. "Euphie, this is my Knight of One; Suzaku Kururugi."

She smiled at Suzaku as he smiled back and let go of her hand. "Protect my brother well Suzaku."

Suzaku stood up straight, shoulders back and a hand over his heart. "Until my very last breath."

She smiled more and clapped her hands happily. "Well then! Excellent answer." She giggled and turned towards her brother. "I assume you have a date set to show the court your Knight?"

Lelouch nodded. "Every thing is set. In a month is the Knighting Ceremony."

"Well then!" She chuckled and turned towards Suzaku."You'll soon be a true Knight of the Round!

Suzaku smiled and bowed again. "It will be an honor."

"Well I shall leave both of you." She giggled and blew kisses towards her brother and sneaked a wink at him.

He blushes a bit as he watched her go a separate direction and turned towards his Emperor. "Shall we continue?"

Lelouch nodded and began to walk again.

**End of Stage Two**

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :D I actually loved writing this part -giggles- well off to dream on how I want chapter 3 to be! And thanks again to all my lovely readers**

**-Max-**


	3. Chapter 3: Suzaku Kururugi,Knight Of One

_**Three days before Coronation...**_

Suzaku followed quietly behind his Emperor like any normal day, making sure that he got to everyone of his meetings safely just like Gino has told him to do. So far nothing out of the ordinary has happen, which amazed Suzaku on his part. He stood back as he watched his Emperor sign endless amount of paper work with a bored expression on his face. He smiled a bit and remembered the first day he started. In that moment in his Emperor's bedroom, gave him little butterfly's in his stomach every time he'd remember.

"All finished finally." Lelouch chuckled softly as he grabbed all the paper and stacked them neatly in a pile beside him. He sighted as he laid his head back onto his chair and closed his eyes.

He smiled more as he watched his Emperor start to doze off some. _Take a day for yourself. You look like you'd need it. _He thought and chuckled to himself.

Lelouch reopened his eyes and looked up at him. "What's so funny?" He chuckled softly.

"It's nothing sire." He smiled down at him.

"Nothing huh? Alright then." Lelouch said and chuckled some more. "Three days from now is your Knighting ceremony. How are you feeling about it?"

"At first I was nervous about the whole thing but Gino and Anya told me not to worry so much. Once it was over I should enjoy myself at the Gala." He chuckled softly.

"Ah, yes that." Lelouch sighted softly. "If I had my way, I wouldn't attend at all."

He raised an eyebrow at him. "How come sire?"

"Gala's are not really my thing." Lelouch chuckled. "Even as a small child I loathed it."

"I've never been to one..." He said softly and gave a small smile. "Do you not enjoy spending sometime with your family?"

Lelouch sighted and looked up at him with a bit of sadness in his violet eyes. "I do like spending time with everyone...but as the Emperor of Britannia...I have to watch my back always. Even when it comes to my family."

"Do you not trust everyone sire?" He asked softly.

"I've only really trusted a few people. My little sister Nunnally, Euphie, C.C. and...you." Lelouch said and a small smile appeared on his lips.

He smiled back at him. "I'm glad I was able to gain some of your trust. It means a lot to me."

Lelouch chuckled softly some more and re-closed his eyes again. Suzaku thought for a minute and spoke. "Who exactly in your family are you most worried about? If I know, I'll maybe be able to protect you better if I know your enemies and those who might betray you."

"Hmm." He hummed softly. "About the entire Imperial family wants my position. They might go to extreme measures to get me off the throne and take it for themselves...it's happened once before...and I will not allow it to happen again." He said as Suzaku watched a single tear fall down his Emperor's cheek.

Suzaku nodded slowly and gently wiped the tear away with his index finger. _As long as I am your Knight...no harm shall ever come to you or to those you love. I swear my life to you my Emperor..._ He thought as he brought his finger up to his lips and kissed the tear away, sealing his vow.

* * *

When the morning of Suzaku's Knighting came everyone of the servants hurried to get all the arrangements covered before all their honored guests came. The decorations for the throne room and the ballroom ready for the fast approaching event. Euphie took time out of her day to organize how she wanted the ballroom to look and thought it would please her brother greatly and make him want to stay and enjoy their evening. When the caterers started to arrive she tasted each and everyone of the foods and smiled brightly at their success and pointed to where she wanted the food to be set up.

After she was finished she skipped happily to her room to make herself presentable.

Suzaku moved the shower curtain to the side and shook his wet hair. _Today is the day. _He thought to himself and smiled brightly. He waited an entire month for this very day! Finally he was going to be Knighted! He could hardly sleep last night, because it was hard for him to contain his excitement! Even some of the nobles who once glared at him angrily, now applauded him for his achievement on staying the Emperor's Knight. Both Gino and Anya also congratulated him for coming this far and how excited they were for gaining a new brother among them.

"Finally." He chuckled softly and walked into his room and gazed down at his suit. A loan from Gino for this occasion. Once he was dressed he looked in the mirror and smiled at what he saw. He no longer saw the Japanese that once had nothing but took in his place an honorable Knight to the Emperor. He picked up the brush and combed through his hair and stood straight, with his shoulders back.

"You ready in there?" Anya's monotone voice asked through the door.

"I'll be right out." He chuckled and straighten out his suite and went for the door.

When he opened the door he saw that Gino stood beside Anya with a huge grin on his face. "Looking sharp!"

Suzaku chuckles softly and smiled. "You too. And you look very beautiful also Anya."

Anya took out her camera phone and took their picture, then her own. "Let's go. Everyone is here and were not." She said and looked to them as she walked forward.

The guys chuckled and followed behind Anya to the throne room. Suzaku looked over Gino's shoulder to see the whole room filled the entire nobility and their family's. He gulped nervously and stopped.

Gino turned to him and put his hands on Suzaku's shoulders and smiled. "Well brother! This is where we part ways! Until we see you at the Gala, will be in the front row." He winked as he offered his arm to Anya and escorted her inside.

He breathed softly and took a minute to explore the crowd of faces. Right off the bat he noticed Euphemia in her extravagant sky blue dress. Next to her must of been Lelouch's little sister Nannullay. She was in her pink wheel chair and dressed in a simple purple satin dress. He smiled as he looked at the happy pair and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Lelouch standing behind him. He bowed slightly and smiled.

"You nervous?" Lelouch asked.

He nodded. "A little."

"Well don't be. Everything will be fine." He smiled and turned to face the doors.

"EVERYONE RISE FOR HIS HOLY EMPEROR LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA!" Jeremiah said as Lelouch looked back at him and winked before passing through the doors.

Everyone bowed as Lelouch made his way down the hallway to the center and faced everyone. "Today is the day we crown a new Knight! I know many of you disagree on this decision... but rest assure that by the end of tonight we shall see great things from him." He said and looked at Suzaku's direction. "I introduce to you Suzaku Kururugi!"

Suzaku breathed softly and stood up straight as he walked into the room. As he walked some of the Britannian's glared at him and started to whisper as he walked.

_'An Eleven? As a Knight...?'_

_'What has are Emperor been thinking?!'_

_'This is a disgrace to all Knights!'_

_'An Eleven will never live up to become a Britannian!'_

They continued to whisper negative comments to each other as Suzaku stood before his Emperor. He got on one knee and bowed his head down. Lelouch turned to his left side to grab hold of the sword Jeremiah held out for him. Jeremiah cleared his throat and spoke. "Do you Suzaku Kururugi swear to serve only his highness?! To give your life at any moment to ensure are Emperor's survival? To take on any punishment if resulting in any harm coming upon are Emperor? Do you also swear to be loyal and true to only are Emperor and no one else?!"

Suzaku looked up to stare Lelouch straight in the eyes. "I Suzaku Kururugi swear to protect and serve are Emperor till my very last dying breath!" He said and re-bowed his head again.

Lelouch lightly tapped the swords tip to both of his shoulders and stood back handing the sword back to Jeremiah.

"Rise Eleven!" Jeremiah said as he did and turned around to face the crowd. "NOW PRESENTING SUZAKU KURURUGI! KNIGHT OF ONE TO HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA! AND NOW HONORABLY BRITANNIAN!"

The crowd took a minute to processed what just happened until Gino stood and clapped for him. Then Anya started to clap as did Euphy, then soon Nunnally did also, until the very crowd of nobles itself started to clap for him. He soon saw Jeremiah clap for him too with a slight annoyed look on his face. Though it didn't matter anymore. Not the annoyed look of the nobles, their harsh comments just didn't matter. Lelouch still made him his Knight and a honorable Britannian now. Suzaku stood straight and tall with the brightest smile he's ever shown. After tonight he was going to show them all that he was committed to being a Knight, and committed on doing it well beyond his capability.

**End Of Stage Three**

* * *

Hey there ^^ sorry it took so long to write this! I've been somewhat busy because of work and the lack of sleep I've gotten -chuckles- To tell the truth I had to rewrite this whole chapter, because the first time I wrote it...was completely terrible -chuckles some more- so I thought why should I start to slip up now in the story? And boring chapters and I'll soon lose your interest in this story -shakes my head- and that's something I don't want -smiles- So here's the better version of the chapter! I hope you all like it and always review with your opinions on this story!

Until next time!

-Max Nightmare-


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy

_**INSIDE THE BALLROOM...**_

Suzaku looked around the crowd of faces that surrounded him as he plastered on a smile and had a few conversations with the nobles. Some congratulated him for getting this far without anything drastic happening. He shrugged off some of their rude comments and took a small sip from his wine glass. His gaze soon fell on his Emperor who was surround by his adoring subjects. Lelouch smiled kindly at them and soon locked eyes with Suzaku. He gave a sly wink in Suzaku's direction causing a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

He quickly looked down embarrassed and took another sip.

"Well! There he is! Man of the hour!" Gino said and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

He looked up and smiled. "Where's Anya?"

"Hmm? She's around." Gino chuckled and grabbed the empty glass and replaced it with another.

"Thank you." He chuckled and took another sip. He wasn't planing to get any kind of drunk, and then end up making a complete fool of himself in front of everyone here.

"Hey! Here comes Princess Euphemia." Gino said and nudged his shoulder.

Suzaku looked and smiled brightly as Euphie came closer and smiled back at him. Gino bowed slightly and kissed her hand lightly. "Suzaku." She said softly and smiled still as he took hold of her hand.

"Princess." He said and bowed also and lightly brushed his lips against her hand.

She chuckled softly and smiled. "There's no need for 'princess' just call me Euphie. It's perfectly fine."

He chuckled and nodded. "Alright then Euphie."

She smiled still. "How are you enjoying your evening so far?"

"It's been great since nobody has treated me like dirt for almost an hour after the Knighting." He chuckled softly.

She giggled. "That's a good thing."

He nodded again and looked around. "Did you come here with anybody Euphyie"

She shook her head. "Just with my elder sister Cornelia and with Nannullay." She raised an eyebrow at him curiously. "Did you come here with _anybody special _Suzaku?"

He couldn't help but blush a bit again as he shook his head. "No, nobody special."

"Hmm." She hummed softly a small smile playing on her delicate pink lips.

"Yes?" He chuckled and looked at her, a hint of amusement forming in his eyes.

"Oh nothing." She giggled.

* * *

Lelouch's eyes wondered the room aimlessly as his gaze soon fell on Suzaku talking with his sister Euphie. For a strange reason he couldn't help but feel a twig of jealousy form in the pit of his stomach. He saw as Euphie flirtatiously flip her hair back and battered her eyes at Suzaku who just kept smiling with a hint of bush in his cheeks.

"Are you okay big brother?" Nannullay asked as she gave his hand a light squeeze bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine." He chuckled softly and kissed her hand lovingly.

"Good." She smiled up at him. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Somewhat." He chuckled softly. "Are you? It must be a bit of a nice change of scenery for you Nannu." He teased and kissed her cheek lightly.

"A very nice change." She giggled.

"How about you Lelouch? Would you like a change of scenery?" Asked a deep voice from behind.

_Only one person would creep on me like that...' _He thought and turned around too see that is was an amused Schneizel. He smiled slightly. "I'm perfectly fine here, thank you for the offer."

"I'm only kidding little brother." Schneizel chuckled and grabbed two champagne glasses and offered one to Lelouch. He though about it for a second and shook his head.

"I shouldn't...I've never been much of a drinker..." He said slowly and looked at Schneizel.

"What? It's a party." Schneizel chuckled. "You shouldn't be so serious. It's not like I've done something _wrong._" He laughed quietly.

That simple comment made Lelouch skeptical about the thoughts going around his sibling's mind and made him not want to lose his guard around him for a second.

"Come on. Let's go have a nice conversation with are family shall we? Or is the Emperor of Britannia too cautious about his _own_ flesh and blood now?" Schneizel teased him.

"No. Lets." Lelouch said through gritted teeth and waited for Nannullay to come and join them. She slipped her small hand in his in a comforting gesture and smiled softly at her big brother.

* * *

Suzaku couldn't help but feel extremely happy right now. Maybe it was his new position he gained...or possibly that he and Euphie talked for more than three hours about their likes, dislikes, hobby's, future goals in life. He's heard many things about Euphy, but it made him flutter with happiness inside of him to see that there was at least one kind-hearted Britannian who hopped that later in life the Britannian's and Japanese would live together in harmony instead of all the fighting and anarchy.

"I quiet enjoyed are conversation Suzaku." She smiled.

"Me too Euphie. You are quiet the visionary." He chuckled softly and blushed a bit.

"You are too." She giggled and kept smiling. "Dance with me before I go?"

"It will be an honor and a privilege." He smiled and offered her his arm.

She giggled again and took it as he led her to the dance floor. There were soon whispers among the crowd as Suzaku gently put his hand on her waist, and took hold of her hand with the other. She smiled as he slowly started to follow the beats of the music. _It's been so long since I last danced.' _He thought to himself as he brought Euphie closer to him and twirled her around. She giggled happily and smiled brightly.

The nobles stopped talking among themselves and stared at the pair in amazement and other disgust. Many thought how could a princess be anywhere near an Eleven?

"Awh! Look big brother!" Nannullay gushed happily.

Lelouch looked at them and saw Euphie's radiant smile as she danced with Suzaku who also smile happily. Again he felt that small pit of jealousy form in the pit of his stomach. "On second thought Schneizel. I'll take that drink now...and maybe something a bit stronger instead?"

Schneizel raised and eyebrow at Lelouch's is sudden change and shrugged. "As you wish little brother." He chuckled and smirked slightly inside as he walked to find a bottle of Pinot Noir.

Lelouch nodded as he tried to lose himself in what Cornelia was saying about the Britannian Armed Forces and how their progress in Area 11 was going. He nodded and attempted to listen to his sister. Schneizel came back with a crimson colored wine in hand.

"Here we are. The finest wine there is." He chuckled and poured Lelouch half a glass.

"Um. A little more please." Lelouch murmured and held his glass, beckoning him to add more.

"As you wish." Schneizel said and filled up the whole glass and poured some for himself. "How about a toast?"

"Sure..." He muttered and raised his glass.

"To my little brother. May your rule be continuous until your last breath." He chuckled and took a sip.

Lelouch didn't seem to hear the toast Schneizel had made about him as he brought the cup up to his lips and took a big drink.

"Careful Lelouch." Nannullay said a hint of concern in her voice.

He nodded and kept chugging down the rest until it was all gone and held it out for another serving. Schneizel was more than happy to refill his cup up all the way again. "Thank you." He said softly and took another drink. After four glasses of wine Lelouch started to feel a bit light-headed. At the same time he felt a bit happy for no reason. He didn't even remember why he was upset about earlier to make him take the wine in the first place. "Can I have some more?" Lelouch slurred and clumsily held his cup up to Schneizel to fill up again.

"You sure you haven't had enough to drink?" Schneizel chuckled and put down the bottle on the table.

Lelouch shook his head. "I can handle more." He said as he stumbled forward a bit.

"Looks like are little brother is going to have quiet a hangover when he wakes up tomorrow." Schneizel chuckled as he walked towards the exit, enjoying the image of drunken Lelouch who could barely stand up straight. "So easy." He chuckled when he was alone outside.

* * *

Gino walked up to Suzaku and Euphie with a concern look on his face.

"What happened?" He asked as he let go of Euphy.

"It's Lelouch. Look's like he's gotten really drunk. Were trying to convince him to go upstairs to sleep off his hangover, but he's not listening to reason. You try to convince him that he should rest." Gino said as he pointed to a chuckling Lelouch. "And hurry before he makes a scene."

Suzaku nodded and looked at Euphie apologetic. "I'm sorry. Looks like duty calls. I had a really nice time." He smiled.

She nodded. "I understand. I'll come back tomorrow to check on Lelouch. Take care of him for me and Nannullay."

He nodded and kissed her hand. "I promise." He said and walked towards Lelouch. It was clearly obvious that his Emperor had way too much to drink. "Your Highness?" He asked softly and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Lelouch turned around slowly and chuckled. "Hey." He slurred. "How was dancing with Euuuuphie?" He slurred even slower and chuckled.

"Come on. Let get you to get." He said softly and placed his arm around Lelouch's waist and the other around his shoulder. "Lean your weight on me so you can walk and not fall."

"I don't wanna leave." Lelouch pouted a childish pout as he started to walk out of the ballroom.

"Your drunk sire." He said softly as he walked through the hallways practically dragging Lelouch until he came upon the grand staircase."Hmm looks like I'm going to have to carry you."

"I can walk." Lelouch chuckled and tried to take a step forward.

Suzaku stopped him. "Your going to end up hurting yourself." He said and picked Lelouch up bridal style in his arms.

"No I wouldn't." Lelouch muttered a faint blush creeping into his cheeks. Not sure if it was because of how light headed he was or being carried off by Suzaku.

When Suzaku came in front of Lelouch's is room he opened the door carefully making sure that he didn't fall and sat him down onto his bed. "There. Now get some sleep so you can feel refreshed in the morning." He said softly as he turned to go he felt Lelouch is hand on the side of his face making him look at him before Lelouch crashed his lips against Suzaku's.

He blinked confusedly a bit trying to wrap his mind on what was happening just now until Lelouch brought him down more causing him to be on top of him. Suzaku could taste the after taste of the wine in his mouth, he felt his body tremble with both pleasure and confusion. Instead of kissing back he pulled back a small trail of saliva formed across their mouths as Lelouch panted softly under him. "Why did you stop?" Lelouch asked softly and kept panting in his heat.

"Your drunk your Highness. It wouldn't be right of me to take advantage of you like this. Especially when your like this." Suzaku told him softly and got off from him. "Here" He said and tucked him into bed. "Good-night. I'll see you in the morning" He said softly and quickly made his was towards the door and closed it softly behind him. He placed his hand over his mouth. _Wow... _Suzaku thought and made his way towards his room.

**End of Stage Four**

* * *

**Well here it is finally! Chapter 4 :D It took a while to write but thankfully it finally started to come alive! -chuckles- I don't know how many times I had to rethink this chapter over and over until I found the right words to say -giggles- Anyways I'd like to thank all of you who's reviewed, you guys are all awesome! And thank you all to those who also read this story and waited with me to respond -chuckles again- All of you are amazing! Remember always review and tell me what you think! Until next time! **

**-Max-Nightmare-**


	5. Chapter 5: New Experiences

The next morning when Lelouch woke up he had the worst headache he's ever had. He groaned softly and tried to sit up in his bed but fell back down onto his pillows.

"Damn you Schneizel!" He growled quietly and tried to sit back up again. He soon felt a bit lighted headed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. _What exactly happened last night? _He thought and rubbed the back of his head. He noticed that he was still wearing the clothes from last night...but after that the memory became too hazy. Suzaku helped him into his room...then what happened? He groaned loudly in annoyance.

"Are you alright sire?" Suzaku asked as he poked his head through the door. "I'm sorry...I did knock and when you didn't answer I thought that you would need some assistant."

He nodded tried to get up from the bed.

"You shouldn't move as much. You still have a bad hangover." Suzaku said and came in with a try of water and plate of eggs. "I also though you might be hungry."

He gave a small smile as the tray was in front of him. "Thank you." he said and grabbed the cup of water. It felt cool going down his throat as he breathed in a bit of relief. He picked up the fork and started eating in silence.

"How did you sleep sire?"

"I can barely remember sadly." He chuckled and had more of his water.

"Anything?"

"Just when Schneizel had offered me champagne but I refused..." Lelouch said as he thought about it for a second. "Then I saw you and Euphie...then I started drinking red wine...after that I don't know."

He nodded and offered a small smile. "Gino told me you might have had too much to drink, so I helped you to your room. But you said that you didn't want to leave, so I had to carry you up the stairs so you wouldn't hurt yourself."

"Oh. That's embarrassing." Lelouch chuckled and smiled. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"It's my duty too." He smiled. "Oh and Euphie said she'd be here sometime in the afternoon to come and check on you."

"I'm sure after my appearance last night. That is the last time I'd ever take drink from Schneizel again." Lelouch said and finished up his breakfast.

"Why did you drink in the first place?"

He stopped breathing for a second. _I got jealous because I saw you enjoy yourself with Euphie. How would it sound if I told you? _He thought for a second. "I don't know. Maybe I wanted to enjoy myself for once." He lied.

Suzaku nodded and gave a smile. "If you say so sire. But for future reference I only recommend half a glass of wine or any strong liquor you might drink." He said and walked to the curtains and opened them to let in the sunshine. "What is on your agenda for today sire?"

"The usual." He sighed and got out of bed. "If you don't mind I'm going to go ahead and take a shower to get my head on straight."

He nodded as he stepped aside to let him through. Once the bathroom door was closed he breathed easily. Suzaku was both glad and disappointed that Lelouch didn't remember the kiss that happened last night. Maybe it was for the best that he didn't remember. Last thing he wanted was to make their relationship complected.

* * *

In the bathroom Lelouch looked in the mirror and lightly placed his fingers against his lips. He could still feel Suzaku's lips on his, which made his heart hurt a bit. The action he did against him was completely uncalled for, and he could probably blame it on the drinks he's had that night or if he really wanted to do it. This was completely new territory for him and it was confusing him greatly. He splashed cold water on his face and breathed deeply.

_I need to stop thinking about this! And now!_ He thought as he turned on the shower. Every time he tried to forget about last night it came back bright as day. The feel of his body against his...the soft texture of his lips... Lelouch leaned his head against the tile wall and and felt the hot water run down his back. This was going to be hard to forget, if he wanted to forget. After what seemed like forever being in the shower he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his room to see that Suzaku was gone and so was the tray.

"Hmm." He hummed as he went to his closet and grabbed a simple white button down shirt, and black jeans. There was a light tap on his door as he opened it to see Suzaku standing there.

"Are your ready sire?"

Lelouch nodded as he stepped out of his room and waited for him. As they walked side by side he couldn't help but see that image pop into his head. He groaned softly and shook his head.

"Are you okay sire? You seem a bit distracted? I wouldn't want you to run into something."

"I'm fine, I'm just lost in thought that's all." He told Suzaku with a small smile on his lips._  
_

He nodded and kept walking in silence.

* * *

Euphie knocked on the door to Lelouch's is study and poked her head through the door with a huge smile on her face as she saw Suzaku stand beside a bent down Lelouch who had a stack of paper work on one side and a pen in his hand.

"Lelouch!" She giggled and walked inside.

"Hello Euphie." Lelouch said, eyes still on his desk.

"I came to check up on you...how did you feel this morning?" She asked softly and stepped closer.

Lelouch stopped for a minute. "Terrible. I had the worst headache of my life and felt like throwing my guts out."

"Well you did drink more than your use to..." She murmured softly.

"Thank you for stating the obvious!" He snapped at her and threw his pen down onto the desk.

She took a step back a hurt expression on her delicate face. Suzaku place a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked beside him up at Suzaku and sighted. "I'm sorry Euphie..." He said softly and re-picked up his pen.

She nodded and offered a smile in reassurance. "It's okay, do you think I could borrow your Knight for a minute?"

The sudden request startled Lelouch. "Ask him."

She looked towards Suzaku and waited for his answer.

"If it is okay with you sire..." Suzaku murmured softly.

He nodded and got back to work again. Suzaku quietly stepped passed Lelouch and followed Euphie into the hall. "You wanted to talk to me Princess Euphemia?"

She chuckled softly. "Suzaku...please call me Euphie."

Suzaku nodded and waited for Euphie to begin.

"Did anything happen last night? When you took Lelouch to bed? Because he seems kind of...annoyed when he looks at me..." She said and sighted sadly.

_Should I tell her? What will she say...? _He thought and made up his mind. "No. He seemed fine when I tucked him into his bed and left."

"Are you sure nothing happened?"

He nodded. "I'm sure. Maybe he's still feeling the hangover?"

"I guess...but please keep an eye on him so he wont hurt himself. Because I wouldn't want a repeat of last night to happen again."

He nodded in understanding. "I'll make sure it doesn't."

"Good. And tell Lelouch too please take care of himself." She said and turned around to go.

As she walked down the hall he let out a small breath of relief and went back inside the room too see Lelouch standing by the window his back towards him.

"Sire." He said softly and got down on one knee and bowed his head down.

"You don't need to do that every time Suzaku. It's fine without the bowing." Lelouch chuckled softly and kept looking out the window. "Where did Euphie go?"

"She left. But she told me to tell you to please take care of yourself." He said and stood up. "Please don't be angry with her..."

"I'm not." Lelouch lied and still didn't look back.

He nodded and thought about something. "How busy are you right now?"

"I just finished the paper work but i have few meetings with Areas 5 and 1..." Lelouch said and sighted.

"How about you...oh I don't know _ditch _all of those meeting." He asked and had a small mischievous smile on his lips.

"Are you being serious?" Lelouch asked and raised an eyebrow.

Suzaku nodded. "Have you ever been out of this palace? For more than a few minutes?"

"Well no..." He said and flushed a bit.

"Then I would like too take you on an adventure to Japan...if his highness will allow me." Suzaku said and had a smile of hope on his face.

"You know they wouldn't allow it..."

"Who says anybody has too know?"

"Good point...and I work so much already...I could use a day off from my duties." Lelouch said and thought about it. "Well Suzaku you convinced me, how do we sneak out of here?"

"Don't you worry. I handle that, but first go change into something more..._normal _and I'll need to also so we wont be recognized. Meet me in the west wing in about twenty minutes.

Lelouch nodded and watched Suzaku walk out of his study. Lelouch soon turned bright red and gripped his desk.

* * *

Suzaku walked to his room too change out of his Britannian uniform and changed into something more comfortable and unrecognizable to the public. As he made his way through the hallways, passed the armed guards and made his way towards the west wing seeing Lelouch already right there waiting. He noticed that he wore a simple blue shirt and black jeans. He smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder lightly. Lelouch jumped a bit at his touch.

"You scared me Suzaku! I thought you were one of the guards!" Lelouch whispered.

"I'm sorry. Lets hurry before they find us." He said and grabbed Lelouch's hand and pulled him forward. Lelouch blushed a bit more as he was dragged by him out of the castle and into the busy streets.

"Wow! I can't believe I did that!" Lelouch laughed happily.

He smiled at his carefree laugh and his gazing eyes.

"Come on! I haven't been outside since I've taken the thrown! I want to take in as much of the sights I can, before I go back!" Lelouch said and grabbed his arm.

Suzaku smiled more at his enthusiasm. "Then lets."

As they walked down the street Lelouch looked over all the stores in awe as his smiled grew bigger. Suzaku couldn't help but feel happy that his Emperor was enjoying himself more than he thought he would. He was like a child who opened his eyes to the world for the very first time. He swore he could watch Lelouch all day.

"Why are you staring at me?" Lelouch mumbled and looked down.

"Just how much fun your having. It makes me happy to know that you didn't make a mistake coming out of the palace with me." He smiled causing Lelouch to blush even more. _So adorable... _He thought and smiled even more.

"Look! There's a poster saying there's a carnival here! Do you think you can take me?" Lelouch asked as he looked at the red flier.

Suzaku leaned in placing his chin on his shoulder and smiled. "Of course. Its not far from here."

"Would you need some money?" Lelouch asked and looked at him.

"Of course not! I invited you out so you don't pay for anything!"

"But I wouldn't feel right..."

"Its completely fine." He said with a smile.

Lelouch nodded with a smile. When they started walking again Lelouch smiled brightly and tried so hard to contain his excitement! Its been so long since him and Nannullay ever been to a carnival! But...he was going with Suzaku...was this a date? A date? No! It couldn't be a date...or was it. Just the word date gave Lelouch butterflies in his stomach. He actually was nervous! Lelouch the Emperor of Britannia! Actually nervous!

"Were here." He chuckled and let Lelouch see.

"Wow." Lelouch breathed as he saw the many rides and both's. "Which can we ride first?"

"Can you handle the scary rides? Or are you scared of heights?" He teased and nudged his shoulder.

"Im fearless!" Lelouch stated and dragged him into the line for the Screamin' Swing.

Suzaku looked at the machine that was made of two individual arms. Just looking at the ride sent a shiver down his spine.

"Ready?"

"To die? Sure.?" He chuckled nervously.

* * *

After hours of riding so many rides Lelouch started to feel like his stomach was in knots. And it irritated him as he took of his water, trying to calm himself down.

"You okay? You don't look so good." Suzaku asked and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, how about we just stick with the arcades?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Fair deal."

Lelouch smiled as he walked forward to the baseball toss. He thought about it for a minute, knowing that he probably did't have the physical strength for it...

"Give it a try." Suzaku encouraged.

He nodded and paid the man who in turn hand him three base balls. He breathed softly and aimed for the stack of bottles. When he threw it his aim was completely off. Suzaku chuckled softly and looked at him. He grabbed another and tried again but missed. He sighted in annoyance and handed the last ball to Suzaku. "I know for a fact you wont miss." He chuckled.

Suzaku smiled and took it. As he pulled his arm back and aimed for the sack and threw it, hitting his mark.

"Congratulations sir. Sadly you can only pick the small prize." The guy said and showed him the wall. Suzaku picked the small white bear with purple eyes as the guy handed it to him. In turn he offered it to Lelouch.

Lelouch blushed bright red as he took it. "Thank you." He smiled and hugged the bear close.

He smiled. "It was nothing."

He smiled back as he looked up at the night sky. "There is one place I want to show you." Suzaku said and grabbed his hand again. He nodded and let him pull him away from the carnival and back into the streets. There was less people outside as they walked closer towards their destination. They came upon a ladder as Lelouch looked at him skeptically.

"Come on." He said and climbed up the stairs as Lelouch followed until they were on the roof.

"Why are we up here?" Lelouch asked and looked at him

Suzaku sat down on the rubble and patted the spot next to him. Lelouch thought about it for a second until he just sat down next to him. "Its going to be a beautiful night out. And I wanted to share it with you..."

Lelouch blushed brightly and looked down. Suzaku laid down and offered his arm so Lelouch could lay his head down on it, instead of the ground. He laid his head on his arm and looked up at the sky. The stars seemed endless! Never once did he have a view like this...inside he felt like crying like a small child but he knew he had to keep it together.

"Thank you for today Suzaku." He murmured softly and curled up next to him, still holding the bear closely.

_This is enough... _Suzaku thought happily and kept looking up at the sky.

**End Of Stage Five**

* * *

**Well here it is! Chapter 5! I must say this is the longest chapter ever written! I know the beginning may be kinda boring, but bear with me people! It will get good -chuckles- I hope all of you enjoy this chapter -smiles- And to answer some of the followers questions, Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko: The only reason I cut off at the kiss was too get the readers excited for the better stuff to come(; and nope there's no poison in his drink, but there will more mischievous Schneizel though -grins- and Deidara4ever: yes it did kinda weird between them there but I think there going to get closer there! So prepare yourself! -giggles- anyways enjoy this chapter! Now off too think of chapter 6! Until next time!**

** -Max-Nightmare-**


	6. Chapter 6: Affection

After Lelouch and Suzaku came back to the palace, Lelouch who blushed the whole way as they walked.

"Thank you for today Suzaku..." He said softly and hugged the white bear close to his chest.

Suzaku smiled. "Everyone deserves a break once in a while. I hope I didn't get you in trouble for missing your meetings." Suzaku said and looked back into his eyes.

"I...I'll make up some excuse." He murmured softly, still completely nervous.

Suzaku nodded and came a little closer towards him. He blushed still and looked down to the ground. _Don't get carried away... _He thought and kept looking onto the floor. Suzaku placed hand under her chin, pulling his face up to look at him.

"S... Suzaku." He whispered softly and stared into his clear green eyes.

He smiled softly as Lelouch closed his eyes and puckered his lips out slightly. Deep down Lelouch wanted to feel his softly lips on his again. But this time he wanted to be sober when it happened. He bent his head down to kiss the top of Lelouch is head as he opened his eyes. Lelouch felt completely idiotic! He reached behind him for the door knob and opened it.

"Good-night sire. I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams." He smiled and stepped back.

"You too." Lelouch said softly and closed the door. He leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes tightly. He wished that Suzaku did kiss him... He held the bear close as there was a soft knock on his door. He reopened it to see Suzaku still there.

"I'm sorry to bother you but..." Suzaku said and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him closer. The act startled him greatly but he welcomed it anyways. He bent his head down towards Lelouch and kissed his lips lightly. Something inside him must of snapped because he wrapped an arm around his neck and pressed his body closer towards Suzaku's.

He felt Suzaku smile a bit against his lips as he walked back into his room still holding onto Suzaku. He licked his lower lip lightly and Lelouch gladly opened his mouth slightly and let his tongue slither into his mouth. Suzaku's tongue was warm against his as they fought each other for dominance. Eventually Suzaku won against him and he happily submitted to him. He shuddered as he felt Suzaku's hands slide down his sides and stopped at his waist.

Suzaku pulled back, leaving a trail of saliva between their lips. He saw that Lelouch is cheeks were red, which made him smile. "Sweet dreams Lelouch." He whispered and bent down to kiss his lips tenderly.

He felt his knees get a bit weak and mustered enough energy to kiss him back lightly. "Night Suzaku." He said breathlessly as Suzaku let go of his lips.

Suzaku winked before he left his room, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Lelouch touched his lips lightly and smiled a little. He felt his stomach get little butterflies inside.

_I think I'm falling..._ He thought to himself and smiled a bit.

* * *

**_A few weeks later..._**

After the encounter in Lelouch is bedroom both he and Suzaku took every moment they could alone together and sneaked a few kisses and touches between each other. It just made Lelouch crave more of his touch. Now he sat by the Koi pond with Suzaku standing behind him watching his back. He couldn't help but smile a bit. Suzaku stood back as he carefully watched his Emperor enjoy the day.

"What a beautiful day. Isn't it Suzaku." He said softly and turned his head and smiled.

Suzaku smiled and nodded. "Very."

He stood up and motioned Suzaku to follow, which he did close behind him. They walked along the garden, the enormous rose bushes engulfing them as they walked along the stone path. "The roses are coming in nicely aren't they?" He smiled and plucked one. He held it by the stem and twirled it around between his fingers.

"Yes they are. Coming in very beautifully." Suzaku said and smiled lightly.

He still smiled as he brought the rose close to his face. "Suzaku, doesn't this rose resembles us?"

"Huh?" Suzaku said and was a bit startled.

The soft breeze gently glided few of his hairs against his eyes as he looked at him through his hair. "This flower is the color of my eyes." He said softly and held the rose by the base. "The stem and leaves are the color of your eyes."

Suzaku raised an eyebrow and nodded.

Lelouch wrapped his hand around the stem and pulled on the flower petals until they were completely ripped off. "And after it's grasped tightly, the flower will be born again." He said and showed Suzaku his hand where the thrones pricked and broke through the skin of his hand.

Suzaku stepped forward as he took his hand gently. "Excuse me, you're majesty." He slowly brought his hand up to his lips and lightly licked the blood off his hand.

He watched before speaking. "In the end you're pure, huh? Interesting."

"No." Suzaku said softly and looked up. "I will not forgive you for hurting yourself, majesty."

His eyes grew a little wide.

"It's alright to hurt me. Only me." He said with that look of determination in his eyes.

_Honestly? I've obtained a good knight. _Lelouch thought and closed his eyes slightly. "You're also not allowed to injure yourself. Only you...is that right" He said softly and stepped forward and lightly placed his hand on Suzaku's cheek.

Suzaku smiled softly and leaned his head onto his hand and closed his eyes. "Yes." He lightly took hold of Lelouch's is wrist, causing him to open his eyes in confusion. "By the way you're majesty. About your words just now. It's all right to interpret it having this meaning. Isn't it?"

"Huh?" Lelouch looked at him a bit confused.

He smiled a bit and placed his hand on Lelouch is check pulling his face closer to his. "Like this." He lightly kissed Lelouch's is lips.

Lelouch felt him pull back some, making him gasp softly. "Y..you..."

He smiled innocently and kissed Lelouch again, a bit more passionately. Lelouch started to shiver a bit and gripped his back. "Idiot! It's no good!"

"What's no good? This palace or this?" He asked as he pulled back, leaving a trail of saliva between their lips. "Like this I mean."

_This... _Lelouch thought and felt his lips on his again.

"Answer me Lelouch." He said and kissed him deeper.

_Either one is bad... _He thought again and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss.

* * *

Suzaku slowly started to unbutton Lelouch is shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He shivered a bit and a faint blush spread across his cheeks. Here they were again in Lelouch is room...this time taking it a step further.

"Are you okay sire?" He murmured softly and nuzzled his cheek.

Lelouch nodded and bit his lip. He kissed his cheek lightly and trailed his lips down his neck. He nibbled on Lelouch is neck, causing him too moan softly.

"S..s..su..zaku." He gasped and reached to pull his shirt off. Lelouch laid down and admired his bare chest. He noticed a few faint scars on his skin as he reached out to touch him. Suzaku smiled and touched his face lightly. He leaned up to kiss his lips again and pulled him down with him onto the bed. He licked his lower lip and opened his mouth slightly. He felt Suzaku's slender tongue explore his mouth. His senses seemed to catch on fire with each stroke of his tongue in his mouth. Even the taste of him made Lelouch want him more.

Suzaku reached down to unbutton his pants slowly and pulled them off. He blushed and closed his eyes a bit. Deep in his mind he was completely terrified. Not only of having sex with Suzaku, but on how their relationship would be when it was over... Did Suzaku have anything to gain from this? What was his hidden agenda...if he even had one.

"Sire, are you alright? You seem to be..._distant. _Are you sure you want too go through with this? I don't want to push you into something that you don't want." He whispered and looked him in the eyes.

Lelouch saw the hurt in his emerald eyes, it made his heart hurt to see that. "I...I...I'm fine." He murmured softly.

He placed his hand on Lelouch is cheek and lightly rubbed his thumb across his lips. "Something must be bothering you."

"It just got me thinking...that you'll just go off and leave me..."

Suzaku frowned and shook his head. "Sire. I would never do that too you. And I'm not just saying that to sleep with you. I would never dream of hurting you." He said and cupped his face with his hands. "I know you've been betrayed in the past, but that will never happen with me. I will never take you for granted." He said softly and kissed the top Lelouch is head.

Lelouch felt small tears form in his eyes. He tried to keep his emotions inside...but he couldn't. He just let the tears slide down his face. Suzaku noticed the tears and lightly kissed them away. _I really did choose a good knight...and a good man... _Lelouch thought as he held onto Suzaku and sobbed on his bare chest. He hugged Lelouch close to his chest and stroked his back lightly. This was a new side of Lelouch he'd never thought he'd ever see. He smiled a bit as he held his _lover _tighter to his chest.

_Lover? _Did Suzaku just think of Lelouch, his_ **Emperor**_as his lover? He chuckled softly and kissed the side of his head.

"W...w..what's s..so funny?" Lelouch murmured and wiped his eyes.

"Nothing. I'm just happy." He smiled brightly.

"I...idiot!" Lelouch said and lightly banged his fist on his chest.

He smiled and kissed his lips deeply, causing Lelouch to blush.

* * *

**Outside of Britannia; Area 11**

Schneizel leaned back on his chair as he stared at the men who thrown onto the floor by his guards. _Elevens. They never learn. _He chuckled to himself and smirked. "So I hear you gentlemen came across something _valuable_."

"And?! What of it Britannian scum!" One of the elevens growled.

He chuckled again and leaned forward on his desk. "What if I were too tell you that I was willing to pay handsomely for all the Refrain you both smuggled in." He grinned. "You think I'm some ignorant noble? I know more on what goes on than the Emperor of Britannia!"

"What do you want with it?" His partner asked.

"It's my business. You just supply me with the drug and you get your pay. It's a win, win situation. Oh and I wont let the police force have you if you do your business with me right now."

"Nice try! I know better than to trust Britannian cum!" He growled and stood up.

"Well I'm sorry to hear you feel that way. I guess I have no use for you." Schneizel sighted and motioned the guard by the door to come forward. The guard pulled out his gun and put it to the defiant elevens head and pulled the trigger. "Now. I hope you will make a wise choice. Unless you want to end up like your friend there." He snickered and pointed to the corpse of the former dealer.

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it! All the Refrain you could ever use!" He cried and held up his hands in surrender.

"Good. Now get out. And remember, tell anyone and you'll just disappear. Think on it." Schneizel chuckled as the eleven scrambled to his feet and ran out the door.

"Sire. You know the location of their warehouse already. Why must you keep him alive?" One of his guards asked.

"Simple. If and when I were to get caught, I would simply turn in the dealer and the whole mess of evidence we have on him." He grinned.

"He gets all the blame while you get all the credit. Genius Sire." His guard chuckled.

Schneizel stood with the biggest smirk on his face. _Get ready Britannia! You're **rightful **Emperor will be on the throne soon._

**End Of Stage Six**

* * *

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to write! I actually had some of it written but sadly I didn't know what else to add...until now! I hope all of you like this chapter! And thank you all too those who are following this story -smiles- this chapter is for you! and to those of you who review thank you greatly! If it wasn't for you guys I don't think I'd have the will to continue this story if no one found it interesting -chuckles- anyways! Enjoy and get ready for chapter 7! Until the next time! **

**-Max-Nightmare-**


	7. Chapter 7: Testing Stage

_**Inside Area 11 Shinjuku Ghetto 8:30 a.m . . .**_

Prince Schneizel walked inside the warehouse doors with his guards close by as the Eleven lead him towards what looked like an endless maze of crates of Refrain. "I must say, I'm deeply impressed."

"Just wait." The Eleven said as he opened one of the nearest crates and pulled out a leather bound case. Schneizel raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Normally its injected with this." He said and held up a modified hand gun. "But it took sometime but we finally managed to get the Refrain into pill form. Portable and harder to trace." He said and handed the prince the pill.

Schneizel held the pill up into the light and grinned. "Are you certain that it is untraceable?"

The Eleven nodded. "Very sure. The pills were administer to one-hundred unsuspecting subjects. We had the taste altered as well to where there is no taste and you can easily crush it up and slip it into anyone's food or drink."

"You just thought of everything didn't you?" Schneizel chuckled and gave the pill back. "Now I need you to distribute it inside the palace."

The Eleven chuckled and shook his head. "You can't be serious? You know how guarded the palace it? And besides don't you know how hard it will be just to get even a tiny bit of Refrain inside?!"

"Does it look like I care? You will do what I say. Unless." He grinned. "I were to turn you in into the authority's."

"You wouldn't dare! I'll tell them you're plan of getting rid of the Emperor!

Schneizel chuckled calmly and smirked. "Go right ahead. Here I shall even get them on the phone for you. But think about it for a second. Who will they believe an Eleven Refrain dealer or a Britannian prince who's only purpose is to protect his little brother from all danger he sees. Trust me you'll be executed and I'll be celebrated as a hero."

The Eleven gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in surrender. "Fine! I will see what I can do. How will I contact you when it's done?"

Schneizel chuckled again and shook his head. "You don't and wont. I'll tack care of it." He said and turned to go. "And if I find out that you haven't even attempted it I will know and I will personally end your pathetic existence."

He sighted as he started started grounding up some of the Refrain into powder and move it into a small portable bag. "I'll move out soon."

Schneizel nodded as he walked out of the warehouse with his guard close by. As the Eleven continued with the final touches he took about a grand with him just in case he'd need to bribe a few people to get inside the palace. He also grabbed his KahrPM9 and placed it in his boot. He breathed softly and head out.

* * *

Sayoko hurried around the kitchen per pairing her Emperor's late dinner. She turned off the stove and turned around for a second to bring out the good china and gently placed it on the tray. She pour half a glass of red wine and she brought the plate close to the pan and put the Fettuccine alfredo. She set the plate down on the tray and sprinkled the cheese before smiling. She wiped her hands on her apron before snapping her fingers. _Almost forgot! _She thought before she hurried out the kitchen.

The dealer watched as Sayoko ran past him and he hurried to make his move. He saw the food she left as he grinned to himself and pulled out the tiny bag of Refrain. He lightly sprinkled a bit onto the cheese, he watched as it blended into the food. Just in case he put a pinch into the wine and placed the bag back into his jacket. _Time to make my escape. _He thought and looked behind his back to make sure she wasnt in the kitchen as he walked out calmly. Good thing too as Sayoko came back and pick the tray up and walked up to Lelouch is room. She lightly knocked on the door to see Suzaku open the door and smile at her.

"I'll go ahead and take it from here Sayoko. Thank you." He said softly and took the tray from her. She smiled and bowed as she left. Suzaku turned back to Lelouch as he lightly set down the tray in front of him.

"If you permit me sire, I'll go ahead and try your food before you eat." Suzaku said as he lifted up the fork. He stopped him with his hand on Suzaku's.

"It's alright. I doubt Soyako would hurt me." He said with a smile and kissed Suzaku's cheek lightly. Suzaku smiled a bit and stood back as he watched Lelouch took a bite from his food.

Lelouch licked his lips and smiled as the food exploded in his mouth with flavor. "Sayoko really out done herself." He chuckled and took a sip of the wine, which added more flavor to the food.

Suzaku smiled as he watched Lelouch keep eating a mouthful of the pasta. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's funny?" He asked an raised an eyebrow.

"Your just adorable sire." Suzaku smiled and bent down as he brought his thumb across Lelouch's is lips wiping off the tomato sauce.

He blushed a bit and wiped his mouth on the napkin. "What time is it?"

Suzaku took out his pocket watch. "Almost eleven. And its almost time for you to get some sleep."

He chuckled and nodded. "Alright. I'll go ahead and get dressed for bed then." He said and stood grabbing his silk pajamas and walked to his bathroom.

Suzaku picked up the plate and put it back onto the tray and waited until his Emperor to reemerge from the bathroom. When he did he yawned softly and rubbed his eyes. "Sleepy?"

He nodded and gave a small smile as he walked towards Suzaku. He in turn opened his arms just a Lelouch welcomed it and fell right into his embrace. "So warm.." He smiled and kissed the side of Suzaku's neck and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Suzaku tilted his head up and kissed his lips lightly, but pulled back a bit. "I think you're a bit tipsy." He chuckled softly and led him to his bed. He pulled back the blankets and fluffed up his pillows and gently set him down. "Goodnight sire." He smiled and kissed the tip of his head as he pulled the blankets up to his shoulders.

"Wont you stay?" Lelouch pouted.

_Those pouty lips... _He thought as he restrained himself and stood up straight. "Not tonight sire."

"You win." He chuckled softly and hugged the blankets closer to him. "I'll see you in the morning." He murmured softly and closed his eyes.

Suzaku smiled as he picked up the tray. "Till morning." He said as he quietly walked out the door.

* * *

When the Eleven came back to the safety of the warehouse he saw that Schneizel was already there and waiting. "Do you have to be a creeper!"

"How did it go?" Schneizel asked as he rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Easy. But I wont risk my neck for you. Instead I managed to get someone in the inside to dose the Emperor's food or drink when there are openings so it shouldn't be a problem for now on."

"Good. So it shouldn't be long now until I'm on the throne then." Schneizel chuckled in satisfaction.

_Such a messed up family... _The Eleven thought.

**End Of Stage Seven**

* * *

**Finally! I honestly thought that this chapter would never be finshed! But hey! Looks like it did! -chuckles- Thanks to all of you who read this story and who are still following! You guys are awesome! But sadly I've noticed that I've gotten great views now all that's missing is the reviews -chuckles a bit- Hey you took time to read the story what's another few minutes to write a review -giggles- anyways until next time!**

**-Max-Nightmare-**


	8. Chapter 8: Happy Memories Resurface

The soft spring air danced through the tree leaves, causing some to fall down onto the grass. The birds chirped softly above Lelouch as he smiled and started to make a pile of leaves. It would have been a bit bigger but alas he would make do with what he had. Soon Nunnally came running from out of the house. She smiled happily lifting up her dress a bit so she wouldn't trip.

"Slow down Nannu! You'll trip like that!" He said and walked up to her.

She giggled and let go of her skirts and he helped her smoothed out the wrinkles. The dress its self was a soft pink that hugged her small frame nicely. "I have something to tell you!"

"Which is? And if I can add you look very nice today." He smiled and fixed the bows that held her hair back.

"Mommy said that she can probably take us into town today! Wouldn't that be amazing!" She giggled her smile getting bigger.

"Yes. That would be something." He smiled back and led her to the table that was in the middle of the garden. He looked around and smiled still to see that the flowers were all coming in bloom.

After a few minutes their mother emerged from the door. She smiled as she saw her children together in the garden. Lelouch looked up and waved as he saw his mother. She wore her favorite blue dress that hugged her waist and her favorite pearls. A gift from father from her birthday last year.

"Mommy!" Nunnally cried happily. Marianne smiled as she came outside. She kissed the top of Nunnally head and lightly pinched Lelouch's cheek. He blushed a bit and smiled happily.

"How are my children this beautiful afternoon?" Marianne asked as she sat in between them.

"Amazing! I was just telling big brother that you were thinking about taking us into town." She giggled and looked at her brother with big wide eyes.

He nodded. "We were just talking about what we would do if we did go."

Marianne smiled and loved that her son wanted nothing more to protect her daughter. Everyday she saw a little of her husband Charles in Lelouch. She knew he was a gifted child and it made her proud. Even her husband was proud of Lelouch. He might not show it often but he didn't need to for her not to know. "Also Euphemia is coming over."

Nunnally giggled happily. "When?!"

Marianne turned her head to see Euphie opening the door and running outside towards them. Nunnally ran out of her chair and they embraced each other tightly. "She's here." Marianne chuckled softly and stood.

Lelouch also stood and walked beside his mother. She gently laid a hand on top of his head and ruffled his hair playfully. "My precious boy." She murmured. He smiled up at her before walking off to hug Euphie.

"Cornelia isn't with you?" He asked.

Euphemia shook her head and pouted. "She wasn't feeling too good."

Nunnally turned towards her mother. "Mommy! Can you tell us the story when you were a Knightmare Frame pilot?"

Euphemia turned towards ther and nodded eagerly. "Please?"

Marianne smiled. "Of course." She said and sat down on the grass. Nunnally sat down on her right while Euphemia on her left. Lelouch sat in front of the circle. "Where shall I begin? Hmm." She chuckled softly. "Ah yes I know. Right before I became a pilot I was a simple nobles daughter. Always staying at home, many suitors come by asking for my hand. It was completely dreadful." She chuckled softly and smiled at both Euphie and Nannu.

"Did you ever marry one of your suitor?" Euphie asked.

Marianne shook her head. "I couldn't. I barely started my life. That's when I decided to prove that I had more to offer than being a housewife. Soon I marched right into my father office and demanded that he let me enlist in the military." She told them as they inched a bit closer. "When I did a whole new chapter of my life opened up. Right after I did I took pride in being in the army. After sometime I soon became Knight of Six of the round. Then something amazing happened."

"What was it?" Lelouch asked.

"I moved up the ranking." She smiled. "And my darling daughters you know how men can be when a woman comes along and she is far superior to him. Even when it comes to the battlefield." She chuckled softly and looked at her son and winked. He chuckled and smiled. "Soon I was Knight of Two. And do you know what my nickname was?"

All three shook their head.

"Marianne the flash." She chuckled. "Because of my quickness on the battlefield."

"Wow mommy! You are quiet the woman." Euphie giggled.

Marianne smiled and stroked her hair softly.

"Can you tell us the story on how you and daddy met?" Nunnally giggled.

"That's another story for another day. For now all three of you play with each other until dinner time." She said and stood. "I love all three of you with my entire heart." She smiled and blew kisses to each of them before leaving.

"What shall we do?" Lelouch asked.

Euphie stood up quickly. "Hide and seek! And Lelouch you're counting!"

He chuckled. "Fine." He put his hands over his eyes.

"Count to fifty! And no peeking!" Nunnally qiggled and ran to hide.

"50..49..48.." He began to count with his hands covering his eyes.

_Sire.. Wake up sire.. _Said a soft voice.

Lelouch moved his hands and looked around. He raised an eyebrow. "47..46..45.."

_Lelouch? Please wake up... _The voice said again.

He continued to look around and stood. "30..29..28.."

_Please wake up.._

_._

_.._

_..._

_._

_.._

_.._

Lelouch slowly opened his eyes to see Suzaku's hovering over him, straddling his waist. His green eyes were full of fear and concern. Lelouch felt his hands gently pressed against his face. He blinked slowly and felt something wet fall on his face. Soon he saw that tears fall down his cheeks and onto his face.

"Why are you crying?" He murmured quietly.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up.." Suzaku cried, more tears spilling down his cheeks onto his face. "I tried and tried. But you wouldn't respond to me when I called you're name." He whispered and laid his shoulder on Lelouch's.

He wrapped his arms around Suzaku and held him close. His hand stroked his back lightly making his way up his spine. He tangled his hand into his hair pulling him even closer and lightly kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "I didn't mean to make you worry like you did.."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Suzaku told him softly.

He smiled a bit and lightly stroked his hair. _No one other than Nunnally has ever cried for me.. Thank you Suzaku.. For everything you have done so far. I'm glad I choose you. Because I think I might be.. _Lelouch thought and closed his eyes.

Suzaku looked up and smiled. He leaned up and slowly kissed Lelouch's lips. He gladly returned the kiss. Suzaku lifted his body up and kissed him more deeply and pressed his body against his. He moaned softly against his lips and kept kissing him deeper.

_Lelouch? When will you finally give me what I crave? And I know you crave it too. _Suzaku thought and gently slipped his tongue into his mouth. He slowly started to play with his tongue. Soon they both found themselves fighting for dominance, which Lelouch gladly let him have it. _But for you I'll wait. I'll wait forever if I __have too.._

**End Of Stage Eight**

* * *

**Wow! Chapter 8 is finally done! Sorry dear readers for taking this long to post a new chapter -chuckles- I couldn't find the right words to begin with to actually give the chapter title its meaning. When its in Lelouch is memory some of the things I found out about his mother on the internet and used it to the best of my advantage -chuckles even more- And I hope you all like it -smiles- I would also like to thank all the readers who reviewed and also are following this story. I'm so very happy that all of you like it so much, and yes AnjoRemix this family is very messed up -shakes my head- the things they would do to each other to get on top. Shame. And thank you Burning Souls -smiles- I choice Schneizel because I know he is the type of person to take out anyone in his way to get what he wants. Anyways my darlings! I shall leave you waiting and wanting more of SazuLulu!**

**-Much Love Max Nightmare-**


	9. Chapter 9: Passion Takes Over

Days went by as the Refrain dealer's inside source kept dousing small amounts into the Emperor's food every chance they had for the past few days. During each time Suzaku found it getting harder to wake him up which in turn started to terrify him greatly. Every time he would try and bring up the matter Lelouch would just shut him down and tell him that he was _over reacting._ And that it was nothing he should be concerned about. But Suzaku wouldn't except that! He just wouldn't! And if his Emperor wouldn't listen to reason then he would just have to convince him other wise...

**_3:00 Pm_**_** Lelouch's Study...**_

Suzaku watched Lelouch carefully as he was bent over his desk working on endless paperwork that seem to duplicate every time he came in here. In truth he was glad that the paperwork was there to keep him busy... which meant no sleep. Which in turn meant Lelouch would be awake. It brought some kind of comfort to Suzaku's heart knowing that he would be awake longer. But his over sleeping was strange. Especially since it was getting rather difficult to wake him...

"Suzaku. Keep frowning like that and your face will get stuck like that." Lelouch said softly, placing his pen down.

He blinked slowly not even realizing that he was frowning at all. "Sorry Sire.. I was just lost in deep thought. That's all."

"Keep thinking that hard and you'll have an aneurysm." He chuckled softly, his violet eyes looking up at Suzaku's green ones. "Tell me what is wrong."

Suzaku sighted. He knew there was just another fight just waiting to happen when he told him... "It's just... you're odd sleeping habits... you're getting harder to wake up Sire...Lelouch I'm deeply afraid for you. Those long sleeps were never there. And if somethings happening to you its going to be all my fault.." He stopped, afraid if he continued tears would fall from his eyes.

He sighted and stood to look Suzaku straight in the eyes. "You need to stop worrying! Nothing is going to happen to me! Maybe I'm sleeping longer because I need it? Being Emperor of Britannia is a very stressful job. Ever consider that?"

Suzaku's eye twitched a bit as he found himself grabbing Lelouch by the collar of his shirt and pinning him against the nearby wall. His eyes grew a bit wide as he blinked in amazement and total shock. Never once has Suzaku touched him like that...his touches towards Lelouch were always kind and loving..but now... "How dare you say its because your the Emperor! I never once forget how stressful it is! But I don't believe its because of that! There's more too it! I just know it.."

He felt Suzaku's hands tremble as the grip on his shirt grew tighter. He knew at any moment Suzaku would break down and sob..he couldn't bear to see the sight of that again. It tore open his heart to see Suzaku shed tears. _Tears that were meant for me... _He thought to himself and gently placed his hands on top of Suzaku's. "I think you should have sometime to yourself.." He murmured quietly and tried to move Suzaku's hands from his shirt. "Take the rest of the day off. You look like you could use one."

Suzaku dropped his hands to his sides and stepped back from him. "Is that an order Sire..?"

He nodded slowly not trusting his voice.

"Then I shall see myself out." Suzaku murmured and left.

He watched Suzaku leave and felt his heart starting to hurt a bit. But he knew this was a good thing. A day apart from each other would do them both a sense of good and release the growing tensions between them. Lelouch sighted and sat down onto his chair and continued to work again. When he was signing his name on countless documents and suggestions his thoughts went back to Suzaku. Remembering the hurt look on his face made his heartache again.

_Damn him! Damn that Suzaku! How dare he make me feel like this! _Lelouch thought angrily to himself and threw his pen onto the desk in frustration. Soon there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." He said softly and picked up his pen again.

A maid quietly came in with his evening meal. "I thought you could use something to eat." She smiled and placed the plate next to him.

He smiled back. "I'm famished." He chuckled as she left the same way she came. He ate slowly as he began to think again. He really needed to stop plaguing his mind like this. It will cause more trouble than there already was. He sighted some more and stood, taking the finished plate with him. He caught one of the servants and asked kindly if they wouldn't mind taking his plate. Which they did and he was left alone to wonder the castle. His castle. The castle he grew up in when he was a child with his sister Nunnally. Oh Nunnally sometimes he wondered how she was. He would need to make arrangements to go see her one of these days.

It must of been an hour or two before he finally went back into his room. He walked to the window and looked to see the sun starting to set. He smiled and pulled open the curtains to get a better view. He turned around to hear that there was someone at the door. He walked to the door quietly and opened it to see Suzaku standing there. Lelouch gulped nervously as he looked down to the floor.

"Hello Sire.." Suzaku said softly. "May I come in...please?"

He breathed softly and nodded moving to the side to let him through. Once inside he gently closed the door behind him and leaned back onto the door.

"I came here to..to apologize for my actions this afternoon. They were uncalled for and unjustified...I hope you can forgive me Lelouch." Suzaku said softly looking at green eyes met with Lelouch's violet ones.

Again he felt the same pain touch his heart again. "It is alright Suzaku. I forgiven you."

Suzaku gave a weak smile in return.

He looked up from the floor and looked Suzaku straight into his eyes and said, "Suzaku."

He straighten up a bit and looked back at him. "Yes Sire?"

Lelouch continued to look at him calmly but in the inside he was shaking. "Will you sleep with me."

He looked at him completely startled. "Huh..?" _This couldn't be happening.._He thought to himself. "A..are you playing around.."_  
_

"I am being serious.." Lelouch told him. He couldn't believe it! The words just rolled out of his mouth perfectly.. Soon Lelouch found himself coming closer towards Suzaku and leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to his. Then he pulled away quickly.

Suzaku took hold of his wrist gently and pulled him back, crashing his lips onto Lelouch's. _Has it finally happened? Will I finally get to.._He deepened the kiss and placed his hand on Lelouch is cheek, wrapping his other arm around his waist, pulling him close to his chest.

"Mmm." A faint blush crossed Lelouch's cheeks as he heard himself and gripped the back of his shirt.

_Yes.. Its finally time.. _He thought as he finally pulled back, leaving a trail of saliva between their lips. He panted softly as he looked at Lelouch. "I promise to be gently." He said softly._  
_

Lelouch took one last shaky breath and responded with, "Then come to me."

He smiled a bit and kissed his lips again with more passion. Lelouch shivered a bit and pulled him even closer towards him. He lightly licked the bottom of Lelouch's lip. He gladly opened his mouth to Suzaku as he slipped his tongue in. Suzaku explored every inch of his mouth loving the taste of his Emperor. He blushed a bit as Suzaku's tongue started playing with his, teasing him. Suzaku pulled him from the door and they slowly made their way to Lelouch's bed.

Lelouch laid on his back, a slightly deeper crimson blush coming into his cheeks as he slowly crawled on top of him. Suzaku gently kissed his lips again and slowly started to unbutton his shirt. He gently pulled apart his shirt until he saw Lelouch's chest. He bent his head down and lightly started to kiss Lelouch's neck, pulling off his shirt as he did.

He closed his eyes and started to shudder a bit.

_He seems nervous. _Suzaku thought and lifted his head up. He put his hands on Lelouch's side and lifted his body up a bit. He looked and saw that he was looking back at him with eyes slightly opened. "Sire surely this isn't your first time."

"And if it were?" He murmured softly.

_Oh my..._ Suzaku thought and look down at him. "Do you understand what happens after this?"

"I understand." He said softly and thought about it for a second. He slowly reached up to touch his cheek with his finger tips. "Actually no. Maybe I don't fully understand. It doesn't matter."

Suzaku kissed the side of his hand then kissed the top of his fingers. "My Emperor..."

He gently took hold of Suzaku's hand and looked at him. "These? Why don't you take them off?"

"Oh.." Suzaku murmured softly as he watched him take off his gloves slowly.

"Don't look at me like that." He said softly and gently placed Suzaku's bare hands onto his chest lightly. "Its too late to stop."

He looked back at Lelouch with a small smile playing on his lips. "I wasn't going to Sire." He helped Lelouch pull off his shirt completely. His finger tips gently creased his skin. _Please don't __make me forget myself... _He thought and started to kiss his neck teasingly. Lelouch moaned softly and bit his lip. He kissed his shoulder blade lightly and went lower kissing his stomach until he got too the button on his pants. He unbutton them slowly and gently pulled them off. Leaving Lelouch only in his boxers.

"W-why am I the only one undressed?" He murmured softly and bit his lip.

Suzaku chuckled softly and started to peal off his jacket, then his shirt. He soon started to tug down his boxers from his hips, until they came off completely off leaving him naked. His eyes gazed up and down Lelouch's body as he started to blush more. "Sire..." Suzaku smiled and lightly kissed the inside of his ankle and made his way up Lelouch's inner thighs.

He shuddered a bit and moaned even more. Suzaku smiled more as he heard his Emperor's soft pants of pleasure. He gently wrap his fingers around Lelouch's slightly harder member and licked his shaft slowly with the tip of his tongue.

"Ahh." Lelouch groaned softly and blushed a bit. He closed his eyes a bit as he felt Suzaku's hand start to gently stroke his member, his finger tips gently rubbing the tip making him want to cry out in pleasure.

He watched as the blush in Lelouch's cheeks became more visible. He bent his head down and gently started licking the tip of Lelouch's member while moving his hand a little faster.

"Nngh!" Lelouch groaned, squeezing his eyes tightly. "Ahhh!" He panted softly.

He kept moving his hand the same pace. "Ahhh!" Was Lelouch's replay to the movement of his hand.

"Ahh ngh! "S-Suzaku stop.." Lelouch placed his hand on his shoulder so he could stop.

Suzaku looked at him and kept moving his hand a little faster. He felt his hand start to become a little slippery. "Just a little more..."

"Ngaah!" He cried.

"I'm sorry your highness." Suzaku smiled a bit. "I couldn't contain myself."

He looked at him through slightly closed eyes. "Idiot..." He murmured and griped the sheets in his hands. "Enough teasing Kururugi.. I can't wait any longer.."

"Sire..." Suzaku murmured softly and moved his hand away from his member. He unbutton his pants, pulling them off along with his boxers and gently easing himself in between Lelouch's legs. He came closer towards Lelouch's face until their lips were inches apart from each other. "Sire...forgive me.." He whispered in his ear softly and pressed the tip against Lelouch's softly entrance.

"Ahh! Ahnngh!" Lelouch cried as he felt Suzaku pushing more of himself inside. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, a brighter red coming into his cheeks.

"Sire.." He panted as he moved his hips slowly making him cry out again. "Your so tight Sire.. I love it Le-Lelouch!" He panted and moved his hips a bit faster. Lelouch groaned in pleasure and cringed a bit. He quickly stopped. "Are you okay Sire..?"

Lelouch looked at him with clouded eyes and gave a small smile. "I'm o...kay." He said softly, releasing his grip on the sheets.

Suzaku gently moved some of his hairs away from his face and smiled. "If it is okay with his highness...can you possibly say my name..?"

His eyes were closed and he was breathing softly, blushing even more. "Your name.." He panted softly and felt Suzaku's finger tips against his face. He felt Suzaku start to move his hips again. By this time the pain finally passed and was replaced with pleasure. "Suza...ku. Suzaku." He moaned softly and felt his pace quicken again.

"Yes..." Suzaku panted softly.

He slowly opened his eyes again to see that Suzaku was in pure bliss. "Gaaah aah. Su-Suzaku you got bigger.. By only hearing your name." Soon he closed his eyes again and smiled happily. "Can you do it too... say my name also..."

Suzaku gently put his hands onto his waist and started thrusting harder. "Emperor Lelouch..." He panted softly.

He peeked through his eyelashes to see Suzaku's face. Oh how much he loved that face of his... "No 'Emperor'.." He murmured softly.

He smiled softly at him. "Le-Lelouch. Le-Lelouch..."

Lelouch smiled at the mention of his name, opening his eyes and held his hand out as he said softly and filled with love, "Suzaku."

He leaned forward and kissed the side of Lelouch's neck. He felt his arms around him, pulling him closer. "Le-Lelouch." He whispered softly into his Emperor's ear.

"Suzaku! Su-Suzaku!" Lelouch cried, as he felt himself get closer to ecstasy.

"Ah! So good!" He moaned and quickened his pace again, gripping Lelouch's thighs gently. Suzaku looked at his Emperor with lust clouded eyes. "You can get me back for this later."

Lelouch cried even louder and bit his lip more. "Suzaku!"

"Le-Lelouch! Le-Lelouch!" He groaned in complete ectasy trying to contain himself.

He leaned up and crashed his lips onto Suzaku's. He in turn gladly returned the kiss. Between crushed lips they would repeat each others names over and over to each other as they continued to make love that night...

**End Of Stage Nine**

* * *

**Whoa! I can't believe I finally finished! -chuckles- I'd like to thank all of you who continued to read and follow this story! I am very happy with the result I've gotten -smiles- though I wish more people would review. Oh well! Can't make people do it -giggles- Anyways! I would like to hear what you all though of the love scene I wrote -smiles- So please review this chapter! I am really eager to know what you all thought about it and if I need to improve anything! Anyways until we meet again in chapter 10!**

**-Your devoted author Max Nightmare-**


	10. Chapter 10: Results & Continued Plotting

When Lelouch started to come too he noticed he was laying down on his belly and his face pressed against his pillows. He yawned softly and reached to his side, expecting to feel another body next to him. But there was no one. He pushed himself up to get a better look,as a small frown appeared on his face. When did Suzaku leave? How come he didn't even feel it? He sat up and hugged his legs close to his chest.

_Was I too forward? Have I lost Suzaku? _He thought and felt like he was going to burst out crying. He laid his head on his knees and breathed in deeply. He shouldn't be thinking such thoughts. Especially since he didn't have the entire story. Maybe Suzaku did have a reason for leaving him.

Lelouch didn't noticed that someone came through the door. He felt a hand on the top of his head as he looked up. He saw that it was Suzaku's smiling down at him. Lelouch blinked in surprised.

"Your still not dressed Sire?" Suzaku chuckled softly and sat down on his bed.

He looked down at himself and blushed deeply, he pulled the covers up to his shoulders to try and cover himself. "I..I just barely w-woke up.." He stuttered a bit.

Suzaku chuckled some more and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Lelouch lean onto him and twisted his body to the side to get more comfortable.

"You were gone when I woke up.." He muttered and nuzzled himself closer.

"I had too Sire.. I couldn't risk anyone seeing me leave your room this morning." He explained and kissed the side of his cheek.

"Oh.. I thought you were not satisfied with me last night..." He murmured to himself and felt himself blush.

Suzaku tilted his head towards him. "Of course not Sire! I was very satisfied last night! Don't think I wasn't." He told him and gently kissed his lips.

Lelouch blushed more and kissed him back more deeply. He slowly crawled onto his lap; facing him his lips never leaving Suzaku's. He gently had his hands on Lelouch's back. He shuddered a bit and snaked his fingers into his hair. Suzaku gently pulled the blanket away leaving him naked in his lap. He blushed more and gently pushed him down onto his bed.

Suzaku raised an eyebrow and pulled back a bit. He blushed and looked him in the eyes. "You seduced me. So I thought I would return the favor." He said quietly, more of a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Alright then." He smiled and placed his hands on Lelouch's waist.

* * *

_**Shinjuku Ghetto ****Mid-morning**_

Schneizel paced around his office deep in thought before he heard someone cough softly. He looked up too see that it was his faithful servant Kanon." Do you have news for me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing Sire.. Just that something must be on your mind." Kanon said softly and his blue eyes looking at his prince.

"I've been thinking about going back to the palace." He told him.

Kanon looked up startled by his request. "But why?"

"I must see how my experiment is going."

"Haven't the result that Refrain dealer sent you enough? Why must you put yourself in danger?" He asked a peak of concern making its way known in the sound of his voice.

Schneizel chuckled softly and looked at him. "How do I know that the results I've gotten are accurate if I don't examine the experiment myself? For all I know the experiment could be a complete waste of time and I'm just letting that dealer live on a whim." He shook his head and chuckled. "Plus I am curious too know how its going so far if it has worked."

Kanon nodded and chuckled at his prince. "When do you wish we depart?"

"Soon as possible." He told Kanon who bowed. Schneizel turn towards the window and looked out. _Soon everything will be into place._

* * *

Lelouch yawned softly as he snuggled closer towards Suzaku who held him lovingly in his arms. His fingers gently brushed against Lelouch's back, causing him to shudder a bit. "We should probably get up." Suzaku mumbled. "People will start to wonder why you haven't came out of your room yet. And why I haven't been seen."

He nodded and sighted. "I know.. But I wish I could lay like this with you a bit longer." He murmured softly and smiled up at Suzaku.

He looked back at him and smiled sweetly at him. "I agree with you one-hundred percent. But you know it is not possible right now. One day we shall. I promise." Suzaku told him and gently brought his hand to his lips and kissed lightly kissed each one of his finger tips.

Lelouch blushed and smiled happily. _The best decision I've ever made... _He got up from Suzaku's arms and looked at him. "You defiantly need to go before someone sees you leaving in here." He chuckled softly and turned towards him.

He nodded and slipped out of bed. As he was undressing, Lelouch peeked and loved studying every muscle, but he couldn't help but noticed a narrow scar going down his back. "What happened there?" He asked softly and gently touched the scar with his finger tips.

Suzaku turned his head back. "Oh that? I had a quarrel with one of the soldiers a few years ago. Its nothing serious Sire."

"If you say so..." He murmured softly and gently kissed the scar.

"Sire.." He shuddered a bit and smiled. He pulled on his shirt and re-buttoned his pants. He turned around to Lelouch and smiled. "Do I look normal?"

He nodded with a playful smile. "Yes you do. And you should go before I drag you back to bed." He chuckled playfully.

"And I wouldn't mind that at all." Suzaku chuckled and gave him a quick kiss on his lips, before leaving.

Lelouch laid back on his bed and stretched his arms. He knew that he couldn't stay in bed naked any longer without anybody asking questions. He slipped out of bed to take a quick shower and got himself dressed. As he stepped out of his room he was startled to see Jeremiah coming down the hall. He tried to look normal as he came closer. "Lord Jeremiah. What can I do for you?"

"My Emperor. I am so glad I finally found you." He said with a bit of anxiety in hi voice.

"Is something the matter?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. _Have I been figured out?_

"Its your brother. Second prince Schneizel."

"What about him?" He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"He's here. His coming was unexpected."

He was completely startled by hearing Schneizel was here. Why was he here to begin with? "Where is he now?"

"I lead him to the throne room. When I asked him what his business in the palace was, all he replied was 'I came to talk to my brother.' That's all he told us." Jeremiah told him and shook his head. "Sire. I don't think you should talk to him. You know your brother. His intentions cannot be good."

He nodded. "I see where your fears are but I have to know why he is here. Have my knight be there with me." He told him and went down to throne room quickly. _Why are you here Shneizel?! What exactly brings you here?_

"Sire wait!" Suzaku called from the far end of the hall.

He stopped so he could catch up with him. "Sire. I heard that the second Prince is here. Is that true?"

"Yes it is. He is beyond those door waiting for me."

"You seriously can not be thinking on seeing him?" Suzaku asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I have too. I need to know why he is here."

"Lelouch don't. I beg you." He whispered and took his hand in his.

He took his hand back and straighten his back. "Sir Kururugi. I can and I will. And as my knight I expect you to hold your tongue in my presents." He said sharply.

Suzaku flinched a bit at the sharpness of his voice. "Yes Sire.."

He took a big breath and proceeded to walk inside to confront his brother.

Schneizel held in his hand a wine glass as he looked out the window. He saw his little brother along with his knight behind him through the reflection. He turned around slowly with a small smile on his face. "Hello little brother.. Oh wait where are my manners." He chuckled as Lelouch stepped inside closer. "Hello Emperor of Britannia." He said and did a small bow.

"Lelouch brother." He murmured softly and sat down on his throne. "Why is it that you came here?"

"Can a man not come home to see family? Or have have everyone in this family became so dysfunctional that we cannot act like human-beings for once?" He replied and took a small sip of his wine.

"I suppose so Schneizel. But with passing of events that accrued I do have my reasons for being a cautious man. You should know this."

He nodded and took another drink. "But of course. That's why I have come today to change are past quarrels."

"Y..you have?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"You know how family was always important to both Euphie and Nunnally. And I simply want to honor their wish for us to be a family again. Just because we have different mothers does not mean we do not share the same bloodline. And as you know I've taken a risk in coming here before you. Putting myself in the line of fire so to say to give are sisters what they want most. Will you not take a chance? You know how it will disappoint Nunnally if we don't get along."

_Using my love for Nunnally you devil!_ He sighted a bit and nodded. "For Nunnu and Euphie I will. And I do agree with you that family was always important. So yes I think it would be a good thing for us to finally put are differences aside for are sisters. Who knows. Maybe in time we will finally be how we use to be when we were younger." He said and stood.

Schneizel walked towards him and held his hand out. "I would like that very much."

He shook his hand back and smiled. "You're old room should be how you left it. If you wish to redecorate it then you may do so."

"Thank you. And maybe in time maybe Nunnally and Euphie may come back and live here as well. So we can be an actual family."

He nodded. "I hope so Schneizel. I really do."

He smiled and stepped back. He turned to go get settled into his bedroom.

* * *

As Schneizel walk through the hall ways he chuckled silently to himself. He couldn't believe how easy it was to snake his way back here. He knew that there was a hint of doubt in his brothers eyes, but with a little conversion was all it took to convince him fully. He couldn't help but notice that Lelouch's is pupils looked more dialect than normally, which was a sign that the Refrain was taking affect. And judging by his eyes it wouldn't be long until his pesky brother would be out of the picture.

"Almost too easy." He murmured to himself and grinned. Soon everything in this palace would belong to Schneizel El Britannia.

**End Of Stage 10**

* * *

**Sorry it took long, I was a little under the weather and my insomnia has gotten bad causing me to lose a brief interest of this story. But its finally finished -chuckles- Enjoy**


	11. Chapter 11: Nunnally

Marianne made her way into Nunnally's room where both of her children were waiting for her. Lelouch was brushing Naunnally's long hair and putting it up into ponytails for her.

"Nunna, which ribbons do you like best? Pink or red?" Lelouch asked her and held them up for her. She picked the pink ones that clearly matched her cotton candy colored dress. He smiled and made perfect bows. "There we go."

Nunnally giggled happily and stood, spinning around in her little dress. "Look mamma!"

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" He asked and smiled more.

"Of course she does! She always a vision to behold." Marianne smiled and gently took her hand and twirled her around.

Lelouch stood back and smiled happily at them. But in the inside he was cringing with fear. Today they were leaving the palace and going into Japan...Area 11. He knew that he had nothing to worry about but he couldn't help but feel a little fear for his sister Nunnally. He knew how curious she was, but if only she wasn't too curious..

"Lelouch?" Marianne asked with a raised eyebrow.

He quickly pulled out of his thoughts and smiled. "Yes mother?"

"Are you ready?" She asked and smiled.

He nodded shyly.

Marianne smiled. "Remember children. If anyone asks if you are the prince and princess you say?"

"You are confusing us for someone else." Nunnally said.

"And what else?"

"Never talk to strangers or wonder off alone." Lelouch spoke up.

Their mother smiled and nodded. "Very good. The trip will be quiet long." She chuckled softly and opened the door as they walked out. Nunnally ran down stairs and waited. Marianne placed a hand on her sons shoulder. "Enjoy yourself Lelouch. You earned yourself a day off." She smiled down at him.

He nodded and ran down after his sister. Marianne came down as the doorman opened the door for them and the car waited outside the drive way.

"Aren't you excited lulu!" Nunna giggled and took hold of his hand in hers. He nodded and smiled.

Marianne walked forward and held the door open for her children to get in. They sat on the far end as she closed the door. As the car started moving Nunnaly and her brother were wrapped up in a deep conversation about what they were going to do in Area 11. She was completely excited while her brother tried to hide his discomfort. Their mother laughed softly and smiled at her son lovingly.

_He will make a fine Emperor some day. _She thought.

After a two hour ride the buildings started peeking out and Nunna gaped happily.

"Look big brother!" She cried excitedly. Lelouch looked out the window and smiled with her.

"Tell me children. Where do you wish to go first?" Their mother asked them.

"Can't we walk around and sight see?" Nunna asked with a giggle.

"Of course my gem. Is that alright with you Lelouch?" Marianne teased him.

He looked down and blushed a bit. "Sounds good."

She smiled at her son. Soon the car came to a halt and the chauffeur went to go open their door. Nunnally was the first one out and squealed with delight. Lelouch soon followed after her and smiled. Marianne followed behind her children and held onto Nunna's hand.

Lelouch looked around and noticed a small liberary down the street. He smiled to himself and walked down. He didnt bother to turn around and tell his mother where he was going. He wouldn't take long, so there was no need to mention anything to her. He would be back soon before they even noticed that he was ever even gone.

Marianne took Nunnually down the street until they were out of sight. Lelouch walked through the door and heard a little bell go off as he stepped inside. An elderly man stepped out and smiled at Lelouch. He smiled back and gave him a small bow.

"My dear boy! There's no need for that." The elderly man smiled.

He looked up and chuckled softly. "Force of habbit."

"Feel free to brows around as long as you like." The elderly man said gently and went back into the other rom to continue his cataloging.

He walked down and looked shelf after shelf, picking up a few books on the way. After a certain amount in hand he went to go settle own on one of the large leather chairs by the end of the room. He set down the stack next to him and opened a semi large leather bound book and began to read.

_Schneizel walked quietly into Lelouch is room and locked the door so he wouldn't be disturbed. He himself wanted to see how the Refrain was effecting his brother. He pulled out his pocket watch to see it was the beginning of mid-noon and he still hasn't awoken. He's over heard some of the knights talking that there must be a betrayer among them for their Emperor to be sleeping most of the day. He had to admit that they were no fools especially his knight of one._

_ Ah yes. The Eleven my dear brother seems to be fond of. Schneizel thought to himself and chuckled. Your precious knight wont save you now. When you fall into the deep sleep from the heavy dosage of Refrain, you're knight will be to blame and I will step in for you. Schneizel grinned as he pulled a chair and placed it by his brothers bedside._

_Lelouch breathed softly as he moaned softly and turn his head to the side._

_Schneizel raised an eyebrow as he looked at his brother. He wondered which memory Lelouch was reliving.._

Lelouch yawned softly and reached over to the side for the glass of water the librarian kindly handed to him earlier. He took a small sip and closed the book he was reading. There was a small stack of books beside him that he finished hours before. He stood and gathered the stack into his arms and turned to see the librarian next to him.

"Here. I'll do that for you." The librarian smiled and took the stack from him. "Go on home young man. Its getting late and these streets are dangerous at night."

He nodded and gave him a small smile. "Thank you for letting me stay for this long."

The librarian smiled back and chuckled softly. "It was nothing young man. I love to see young people out there who find pleasure in reading. Come back anytime you like."

"Thank you sir! I most defiantly will!." He chuckled a bit and opened the door, stepping outside.

The sun finally went down, leaving the streetlights the only source of light. He blinked a bit and looked around. All the stores were starting to close, leaving him standing alone. Maybe he should have told his mother where he was going.. He shuddered a bit and walked forward. Soon the darkness started to engulf him. Lelouch looked around until he was under a single working lamp. Around him were tons of decaying buildings. He's never been in this part? Did he take a wrong turn?

"Hey! What are you doing here Britannian!" Asked a husky voice from the shadows.

Lelouch jumped a bit in surprise too see a group of Elevens coming out of the buildings. He gulped slowly and backed away. "S..sorry. I took a wrong turn and.."

"Convenient story Britannian. What is isn't enough that your damned troops took over are country wasn't enough for you had to come into what little spot we have left?!"

One of the Elevens squinted their eyes a bit and started to laugh. "Oh boys! This isn't any ordinary Britannian!." He howled with laughter.

He flinched a bit and stood his ground. He stood straight and tall with his shoulders back. He wouldn't let himself be intimidated by these Elevens.

"Looks like we have a tough Britannian here!" What's you say we teach this Britannian what it means to fuck with the Japanese people!" Responded another.

He slowly started to slip his jacket off. "How about a game of cat and mouse!" He growled and threw his jacket at them and ran past them quickly.

"Don't let hat brat get away!"

Lelouch heard their footsteps falling close behind him. His heart started beating heavily in his chest. And that's when he heard it. The soft click of the barrel of the gun. Not once did he slow down though. Not until he heard the second round barely graze his arm.

_Lelouch whimpered softly and gripped his arm. Schnizel raised an eyebrow as he watched his brother curiously. Small beads of sweat started to form on his brow as his breath turned shallow. "Ow.." He murmured softly.._

He whimpered quietly and ran into somebody. He fell backwards and the other fell on top of him. Lelouch started to blush a bit as he came face to face with stunning leaf green eyes.

"Wh..what..?" The other groaned and rolled off Lelouch. "Why didn't you watch where you were going?!"

Before he could answer he heard more gunshots. He quickly grabbed hold of the others hand and ran into one of the abandoned buildings.

"What are you?!" The other started to protest until Lelouch covered his mouth with his hand.

"Where is that brat?!" The leader growled.

"Damn it we lost him!" Yelled another.

"He probably didn't get far." Mumbles another.

Lelouch started to hear their footsteps fade into the distance slowly. He slowly uncovered his hand from his mouth and sinked to the ground panting.

"Why did you drag me in here?!" He shouted.

"Shss! They might here you!" Lelouch whispered and brought him down to the ground with him.

"Why were those thugs after you?"

"I got lost and wondered here. I was ambushed by them and they assumed I was up to no good.. And I started to run away from them and here I am.." Lelouch mumbled.

He nodded and looked down to at Lelouch's is arm which covered his sleeve in blood. "Your hurt." He said softly and lifted up his arm up gently.

"Just a scratch." He mumbled.

He ripped a piece of Lelouch is shirt and tore off the blood covered sleeve and wrapped the clean piece around his arm.

"Thank you.." Lelouch looked up at him.

"Suzaku." He smiled and held his hand out.

Lelouch smiled back and shook it.

Suzaku coughed a bit. "Since you are lost would you like to stay at my house for tonight? And tomorrow morning ill take you to the Britannian conciliate."

He nodded. "If you don't mind."

"Not one bit. Come. It's getting very dark and my father is probably wondering where I am at."

He nodded and stood. Suzaku walked out of the building and waited for Lelouch. They walked side by side in silence all the way back towards suzaku's home. Lelouch looked around to that it was small, but big enough to house a small family. As he stepped inside he saw that suzaku took off his shoes and he did the same.

"Welcome to my house." Suzaku smiled and lead him towards his room.

_Lelouch started to open his eyes a bit. Schnizel leaned back a bit and waited for him to look back at him and ask why he was in the room. But it didn't happen. Lelouch looked up at his ceiling with a clouded look in his eyes._

_Is he reaching the final stage? Schnizel thought to himself and kept looking at his brother. Where Lelouch starts to relive his memories with his eyes open? He grinned and leaned back into his chair._

Lelouch shook his wet hair and walked out of the bathroom and back towards Suzaku's room.

"Look. My clothes fit you perfectly." Suzaku chuckles and sat down on his bed.

He blushed a bit and nodded. "Thank you for lending me something to wear."

"It was nothing." Suzaku smiled. "Is there anything else you want before we go to bed?"

"No I'm fine. Good night." He said and tucked himself into the covers.

"Good night." Suzaku chuckled and turned off the lights.

_Suzaku pulled out his pocket watch to see it was already the afternoon and his Emperor still hasn't woken up yet. He should had already risen? He thought to himself worriedly._

_"I will be back." He murmured to Gino and quickly made his way to Lelouch is room. By this tine Schnizel had already left learning that his brothers rule will come to an early halt. Suzaku opened to the door to his room and made his way towards his bed to see that there where tears in Lelouch is eyes._

_"I remembered.." He murmured softly and smiled._

Early in the morning Suzaku woke Lelouch up to eat some breakfast before they went to the conciliate. Oh how his mother must be out of her mind with fright! Lelouch chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Suzaku chuckled also and looked at him.

"Nothing. Just thinking on how much trouble I'm going to be in when I get home." He chuckled some more.

Suzaku giggled a boyish giggle and nodded in agreement. "A big lesson learned huh?"

He nodded back and smiled. After breakfast the walk to the conciliate was quiet intertaining for Lelouch. Where ever they passed Suzaku would stop and explain to him. There was even a few foods he's never even tried that he had to tell his mom about. When they were outside the iron gates of the concilate Lelouch turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you. I wouldn't have gotten this far without your help."

Suzaku smiled back. "It was nothing. You should get lost more often." He chuckled.

He chuckled also and nodded. "I should. I hope are paths cross each other again someday." He smiled and turned to walk inside.

_"Remembered what?" Suzaku asked and took his hand in his. Instead of answering Lelouch simply closed his eyes again, still smiling. "No! Don't go back to sleep Lelouch! Please!" He cried softly and gently placed his hand on his cheek. He leaned his head onto Suzaku;s hand and slowly opened his eyes a bit. "That's it! Please wake up!"_

_Lelouch sat up slowly and yawned a bit. "I'm awake.." He murmured._

_He sat down next to him and entwined his fingers with his. "It's the afternoon Lelouch.. You're sleeping much later than usual.."_

_He leaned his head onto his shoulder and looked up at him. "Am I not allowed to sleep in?" He batted his eyelashes at him and chuckled softly._

_"I.. didn't say that." Suzaku mumbled and brought his hand up to his lips._

_He blushed a bit as he kissed his hand gently. Then his wrist, going up his arm up to his shoulder. He shuddered a bit as he felt his lips at the side of his neck. "K..keep doing t..that and will end up in this b..bed again.." He murmured softly and blushed red._

_He kissed his neck again, pulling back smiling. "I wouldn't mind that at all sire. It's a very tempting offer but your brother Schnizel has asked for an audience with you.."_

_Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Then lets not keep my brother waiting any longer shall we?"_

_He nodded and gently kissed his cheek. He blushed again and stood up, still holding his hand in his. Suzaku smiled and opened the door for him. They held hands the whole walk until Suzaku had to finally pull away once they reached Lelouch is study. He opened the door to see Shnizel sitting in one of the leather chairs with a book in hand._

_"You have quiet a collection of books little brother." Schnizel chuckled softly and kept reading._

_"I was told you wanted to talk to me?" He asked and raised an eyebrow._

_"Ah! Yes. Of course." He closed the book and placed it on the table gently. "I have a present for you." He said and stood._

_"A present for me?" He raised an eyebrow._

_"Oh don't look at me like that. It's merely a peace offering." Schnizel chuckled and went to the door._

_"Big brother!" Cried a familiar voice._

_"N..Nunnally..?" He asked un-surely._

_Schnizel stepped aside to let Nunnally inside. His present was his little sister?! What was Schnizel playing at..?_

_She ran into Lelouch is arms, sobbing. "It's been so long big brother." She murmured and looked up at him._

_He gently wiped her tears away and held her close. "I know. Too long Nunna." He murmured softly and looked at his brother. "My sister?"_

_Schnizel shrugged. "I heard how much you missed are little sister and I know how busy you must of been so I called her and told her that she should move back into the palace again. Maybe we can also get Euphie to come back also. It will be like old times." He smiled._

_"Isn't that a great idea Lelouch?! Will be a family again." Nunna smiled happily._

_He kissed the top of her head gently. "You're a cruel fiend Schnizel.." He murmured and held onto Nunnally._

_"One happy fiend." Schneizel chuckled and smiled._

* * *

**Finally finished! Sorry it took so long to post -.- I had the words but I couldnt force myself to write them -shakes my head- But now I've finished and now I need some feedback on this chapter. I feel like I've made the memory a little too much about Lelouch and not enough about Nunnally, hmm. Or I feel as if I didn't mention her enough. Please review! :) Now got to figured out what to write next -chuckles-**

**-Max Nightmare-**


End file.
